Mi Hogar esta Infestado de Ninjas
by jorgecr72
Summary: Morelia Saraldi es una chica otaku, adicta a internet y a los experimentos quimicos, entenderá que no se debe experimentar cerca de una computadora. Menos si saca al Akatsuki y al equipo 7 y especialmente a su amor platonico Naruto Uzumaki al mundo real ,pero Naruto y los demas viviran una gran aventura en Costa Rica, La Suiza Centroamericana
1. La Explosion

**Capitulo 1**

**Jorgecr72: Bueno como ustedes saben , la autora origina de este Fic Koneko-Chan Uzumaki , me cedió esta historia , pero antes aclarare algunos puntos.**

**Aquí habrá 2 chicas Otaku , que resultan ser hermanas y también son primas de Eita La Salle.**

**Para compensarla, decidi que el nombre la autora original fuera uno de los personajes.**

**Ambas hermanas tiene poderes mágicos , pero no son tan efectivos , al parecer su animemania es mas fuerte que su deber como embrujadas**

**Bueno ahora sin más preámbulo les presento el nuevo fic mejorado . ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

_-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")_

Áixa y Morelia Saraldi La Salle, amaban el manganime; como cualquier otaku, y todo lo relacionado con él. Se sabían cuándo fue lanzado el 1° capitulo del manga y el anime de DB-Z-GT, se sabía de memoria todos los nombres de todos los pokémons y todos los digimons, sabía técnicas de combate de las batallas bakugan, se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de todos los anime que le gustaron y le gustan en español latino y las que estaban en japonés que las tarareaba (**a poco creían que cantaba en japonés las chicas**) y muchas otras cosas más , hasta iban al los festivales de anime y Manga que se celebraban en la Antigua Aduana en San Jose , la capital de Costa Rica.

También se podía decir que le encantaban los experimentos químicos, bueno a Morelia mas que a Aixa, Morelia le fascinaban las explosiones y reacciones químicas, es más se podría decir que amaba la Química (**Jorgecr72: ¿Loca la tipa no?**), aunque no más que a su personaje de anime favorito al cual amaba con todo su corazón.

No sabía qué era lo que más la enamoraba de él, si la forma en que defendía sus sueños y a sus amigos, su enorme sonrisa que se te contagia con tan solo imaginártela, su actitud inmadura aunque divertida que te entretiene y divierte, la forma en la que te reanima cuando estás triste y decaído, la forma en la que no deja que nadie se rinda tan fácilmente, la forma en la que te encariñas rápidamente de él, las marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejan a unos bigotes, los pucheros que hace al no conseguir lo que quiere sobre todo si es su preciado ramen, sus "Dattebayo!" y "ttebayo!" que dice al final de casi cada oración, o sus hermosos ojos azules que te hipnotizan cada vez que lo ves. Sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, ella estaba enamorada nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki, Aixa en cambio , no era tan entusiasta como su hermana , a pesar que le gusta el anime y manga , eras mas responsable con sus estudios , en ocaciones la pobre tenia que hacer por Morelia su tarea .

Si bien a Morelia , Naruto de la primera parte le pareció tonto aunque encantador, lindo y divertido, el del Shippuden se le hacía todo eso además de ultra sexy, y aunque admitía que sus amigos de Konoha y la organización Akatsuki no están nada mal, su corazón ya le pertenecía a ese rubio "zorrito" revoltoso de ojos azules.(En fin!)

Después de un largo día en el colegio Castela, llegó a su casa y apenas entró dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en el enorme sofá de su casa en la Urbanizacion Jerez en La Aurora en Heredia.

-¿Es idea mía o las clases se están volviendo más largas y más aburridas? aahhh (suspiro) mejor hago los deberes así ya me queda tiempo para mí- sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, pero apenas posó el lápiz sobre él se quedó quietecita y con la mirada fija en el cuaderno- No tengo ni un carajo de idea de cómo se hacen. En fin mejor voy a viciarme un ratito en Internet - (Me salió media Konata la chica n_nU). Encendió su notebook y apenas vio su fondo de pantalla una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como le encantaba tener de un lado al equipo 7 (versión Shippuden) y del otro a Akatsuki como fondo. Cuando dejó de babearse por ver a tan lindos chicos y a su divino Naruto, recordó para qué la había encendido y decidió abrir primero el facebook pero algo la dejó con cara de extrañez, abrió después el Google, luego el YouTube, luego el Twitter, luego el FanFiction y sus sospechas se confirmaron

**Morelia:** - ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO HAY INTERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!-

(**_Jorgecr72: Como verán para un otaku el no tener Internet es peor que el fin del mundo, encontrarte solo rodeado de monstruos asesinos fantasmas, estar solo en un apocalipsis zombie y la entrega de calificaciones. Corríjanme si me faltó algo_**)

**Morelia: ¿**Y ahora qué hago? ¡Ya sé puedo hacer unos experimentos químicos!-

y sin apagar su computadora fue y volvió de su cuarto con un juego de química.

Se puso a mezclar cualquier cosa mirando entretenida cómo cambiaban de colores hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la tapa de la caja en la que venían que estaba en el suelo, dejó las mezclas cerca de la computadora que no corrió mucho que digamos, cuando agarró la tapa y la miró con cuidado pudo leer algo que le llamó la atención, una palabra que decía:

"ADVERTENCIA"

-¿Esto tiene advertencias?

(**Jorgecr72: Últimamente hasta la comida tiene advertencias y/o instrucciones, pero se sabe que es por la seguridad de los usuarios**)

Con aburrimiento se puso a leer la dichosa advertencia - "Se recomienda mantener lejos del alcance de niños pequeños y de idiotas sin remedio, no dejarlos en lugares poco ventilados y donde se llenen de mugre. Pero sobretodo, tener cuidado con mezclar una sustancia con otra y de dónde realiza esa mezcla, ya que puede provocar una explosión que lastime o mate a medio mundo. Derechos reservados. No hay cambios ni devoluciones. No nos hacemos responsables por los problemas que provoquen" – Después de leer la advertencia se dio la vuelta para observar la mezcla que había hecho antes que no dejaba de emitir un sonido burbujeante y de echar algo de humo.

Al ver que la cosa se ponía mal salió corriendo para el jardin cuando recordó algo importantísimo que hizo que se detuviera.

**Morelia:** ¡Oh no! ¡Olvidé mi computadora!

Apenas se dio media vuelta para ir por su computadora se produjo una explosión que llenó de humo toda la sala. No era tan grande ni peligrosa como la advertencia decía pero igual pudo causar algún daño que haría que se lamentara.

**Morelia:** ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a…a…-

**¿?**-A las que provoca el estúpido de Deidara!

**Morelia:** Si a las que hace… Esperen un minuto ¿a quién le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí?

Cuando el humo por fin se despejó, Morelia pudo observar que no estaba sola en la sala, estaba acompañada por varias personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas. Eran nada más y nada menos que el equipo y la organización que tenía como fondo de su computadora, pero en carne y hueso, ósea 100% reales.

**Morelia:** - pensando - (_Dios ,esto no puede estar pasando_)

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. La llegada del Akatsuki y el equipo 7

**Capitulo 2**

**La llegada de los Akatsuki y el equipo 7 **

-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_**Morelia:**__ ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a…a…-_

_**¿?**__-¡A las que provoca el estúpido de Deidara!_

_**Morelia:**__ Si a las que hace… Esperen un minuto ¿a quién le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí? _

_Cuando el humo por fin se despejó, Morelia pudo observar que no estaba sola en la sala, estaba acompañada por varias personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas. Eran nada más y nada menos que el equipo y la organización que tenía como fondo de su computadora, pero en carne y hueso, ósea 100% reales._

_**Morelia:**__ - pensando - (Dios, esto no puede estar pasando)_

")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-

Morelia no podía creerlo, sus personajes favoritos de uno de sus mangas animes favoritos estaban en vivo y en directo.

**Deidara:** ¿A quién llamas idiota jashinista con apariencia de gay?

- le gritaba un chico rubio que más bien parecía una chica.

**Morelia: - **pensando**-** (Sí, definitivamente, ese era Deidara).

**Hidan:-** Lo dice el tipo que parece travesti con esa apariencia

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre Hidan y Deidara, que duró alrededor de quince minutos.

Morelia harta de escucharlos pelear grito.

**Morelia**:-¡OIGAN YA BASTA!-

El grito de Morelia provocando que todos le clavaran la mirada algo extrañados – _"Creo que no debí gritarles"- _pensaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba un tipo alto de pelo naranja con piercings,

**Morelia:** -Pensando- (no hay duda, ese_ debe ser Pein_)

**Pein: –**Responde si no quieres morir en este instante-

**Morelia**:- Oye, oye tranquilo. Primero que nada, la pregunta no sería qué hago yo aquí si no qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, después de todo soy yo la que vive aquí en esta casa, ¿No?

Al decir aquello todos voltearon a todos lados, y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, no era un lugar que hayan visto antes. Era una sala muy grande con paredes de color blanco, unos tres sillones de color rojo sangre; dos individuales y uno más grande. Puertas corredizas de cristal, un televisor de plasma y un lindo candelabro que iluminaba todo el lugar. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que creerle.

**Morelia: –**Segundo, no me amenaces que yo no te eh hecho ni dicho nada para que lo hicieras ¡grandísimo idiota!-

En ese momento todos los Akatsuki estaban más que asustados por Pein, quien no dejaba de emanar un aura maligna y tenebrosa.

**Morelia:-** ¿Cómo me llamaste maldita niña insolente?-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Pein se lanzó hacia Morelia para acabar con su patética vida como solo un asesino loco psicópata sabe hacerlo.

Iba a enterrarle un kunai en el cuello pero de alguna forma, una fuerza lo tomo del cuello, deteniendo el acto para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Todos miraban asombrados cómo el líder de una organización de asesinos era vencido por una niña, que no mostraba ni un rastro de cansancio y ni una gota de sudor en cambio Pein estaba tosiendo por la falta de aire y tocándose la mejilla que le dolía mientras estaba arrodillado en una pierna en el suelo.

**Morelia:** Que esto te sirva de lección para no volver a insultarme ni a intentar atacarme ¿entendiste Pein**?**

Él le dio una mirada de odio para luego reemplazarla por una de confesión -¿Pasa algo malo Pein?- ahora la confundida era Morelia.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntaba Pein ahora serio mientras se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Morelia:** - Me sé el nombre de todos ustedes. Ustedes son: Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu y Tobi- los señalaba mientras los iba nombrando –Y ellos son: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y…- se quedó congelada al ver al rubio de sus sueños frente a ella.

**Morelia**: - _Pensando_- (Quién diría que Naruto se ve más sexy en persona).

No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando Naruto la miró y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas en forma de saludo.

-Y él es Naruto- Naruto al ver que lo conocía le dio una de sus enormes sonrisas, esas que tanto la enloquecían a ella. Se le acercó para saludarla tendiéndole la mano que ella tomó algo nervioso.

- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero me parece que eso ya lo sabes Jeje ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

- Y-yo soy Morelia Saraldi La Salle. Es un placer conocerte mi querido Naruto- cuando ella pudo reparar en lo que dijo, Naruto la miraba confundido por la forma en que lo llamó, al igual que todos los demás presentes que ahí que no sabían si reírse de ella o quedarse calladitos como estaban.

**Morelia:** … lo siento es que esa es mi forma cariñosa de saludar.

- Está bien, ttebayo. Se ve que me conoces así que te diré algo que debes saber y no olvidarás, yo…-

**Morelia:** Naruto se que serás el próximo Hokage de Konoha, porque quieres que la gente deje de temerte y empiece a tratarte como alguien importante"! Dattebayo!" ¿Es lo que ibas a decir no?-

Naruto y su equipo la miraban sorprendidos, sobretodo Naruto. No solo supo lo que iba a decir si no que lo dijo al pie de la letra tal y como se lo había dicho a Kakashi cuando él les preguntó cuál es su sueño para el futuro, hasta le salió bien el "¡Dattebayo!" que dijo aquella vez.

-Al parecer no solo sabes nuestros nombres, también cosas de nuestras vidas-

Afirmaba con un semblante serio cierto azabache, Sasuke.

**Morelia:-** Pues sí-

**Sasuke:** -¿Y se puede saber cómo?-

**Morelia:-** Mmm, haber ¿cómo se los explico? Bueno es difícil de entender o más bien de creer pero la verdad es… que ¡ustedes no son reales! , Son personajes de ficción creados por un hombre japonés que al haberlos creado, él y ustedes se hicieron mundialmente famosos. En otras palabras, son personajes de anime-manga ¿entienden?- después de esa explicación todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Es imposible que seamos personajes de ficción como dices!- le decía, o más le gritaba una loca pelirrosa.

**Morelia**:- Óyeme a mi no me grites que no estoy en Argentina y sobre lo de ficticios pues, desearía que no pero si lo son, pero podrían tomárselo como que son de otro mundo o dimensión… más o menos-

**Sakura:** - Aun así no me lo creo, menos si me lo dice alguien como tú-(¿que es eso de Argentina?)

**Morelia:-** ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué mierda me quisiste decir con eso?-

**Sakura**:- Me refiero a gente que no conozco. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un enemigo que buscar secuestrar y lastimar a Naruto como Akatsuki?-

**Morelia**:- Si yo quisiera secuestrar a Naruto no le haría nada malo. _"A menos que tenerlo en mi cama atado de pies y de manos semi desnudo se considere malo…"- _se decía mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida – Y si fuera un Akatsuki no hubiera golpeado a Pein cuando intentó atacarme y…- pudo seguir hablando pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron – Que raro, no esperaba que nadie viniera. Usualmente a esta hora todos se echan una siesta o se van a tomar unas cervezas-

Se acercó a abrir la puerta para abrirla que se cerró por la explosión. Cuando apenas rozó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared, detrás de ella había un chico junto con otras dos chicas.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Un encuentro algo agitado

**Capitulo 3**

**Un encuentro algo agitado**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Cuando ella fue a abrir la puerta, apenas rozó el pomo _

_De la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared._

_Detrás de ella había un chico junto a otras tres chicas…_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

Detrás de la puerta había un chico con otras dos chicas. El chico tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, una chica con una sonrisa nerviosa y la otra chica tenia una gota en la cabeza, era Aixa su hermana, y la otra chica quien abrió la puerta, estaba muy enojada y apenas miró a Morelia empezó a decirle de todo con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¡MORELIA ELENA SARALDI LA SALLE! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! SE SUPONIA QUE TENÍAS QUE QUEDARTE CON NOSOTRAS EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES PARA LIMPIAR Y QUE LA QUE TERMINARA SU PARTE PRIMERO TENDRÍA QUE ESPERARNOS A LAS DEMÁS A LA SALIDA DEL COLEGIO PARA LUEGO TOMAR JUNTAS EL AUTOBÚS DE VUELTA A CASA. PERO NOOO… COMO DE COSTUMBRE TE FUISTE DEJANDONOS TODA LA LIMPIEZA A NOSOTRAS…Y COMO SI FUERA POCO ME MANDASTE UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE VENDRÍAS PRONTO POR NOSOTRAS, LO CUAL POR CIERTO NUNCA HICISTE. ERES UNA MALDITA IRRESPONSABLE, IMPUNTUAL, IRRESPETUOSA Y DESCUIDADA, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TU PRIMO ESTUVIERAMOS EN EL COLEGIO ESPERANDOTE-

**Morelia :- **Hola a ti también Ana Belén, que lindo que hayas venido hasta aquí a saludarme- decía saludándola como si nada, lo cual por cierto hacía enojar aun más a su amiga que podría decirse tenía sus ojos rojos de tanta furia que sentía.

**Ana Belén:** -No me hables con sarcasmos. ¿Y bien? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberte ido y no esperarnos, ya sabes que odio que me hagan esperar-

**Morelia:-** Si "Sasori 2" claro que la tengo, llegaba de la escuela y me dispuse a hacer los deberes pero como no entendía nada de nada me dispuse a viciarme un ratito en internet, pero resultó que no había así que me puse a jugar con mi equipo de química y… ¡¿a que no saben qué fue lo que me pasó?!- esa pregunta la formulaba con la mayor emoción del mundo, podía verse en su cara reflejada con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, no tenemos idea- dijeron los tres al unísono.

**Morelia:-** Digo, siquiera adivinen- ninguna abrió la boca para decir nada – Bien, entonces les presento al equipo la organización Akatsuki!

– Ellas de inmediato miraron hacia donde Morelia les señalaba con su mano, y al verlos a todos ahí reunidos pegaron un grito de emoción intentando aguantar las ganas de tirárseles encima y las ganas de desmayarse.

-¡KYAAAA!

**Morelia: - ¡**AHH! ¿Por qué gritan así trío de locas? ¿Nunca vieron a unos ninjas como ellos?-

**Aixa**:-¡No me lo puedo creer son ellos! Los ninjas más sexys de todo el mundo-

-No seas tonta Aixa. De seguro son personas que tu hermana contrató, haciendo un buen cosplay, para gastarnos una broma-

**Morelia:-** Te juro por Kami-Sama que no es ninguna broma L-

**A. Belén:-** ¿Entonces no te molestará que yo misma lo confirme no?- se le acercó a Deidara y empezó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

Deidara se sentía muy incómodo al verse bajo observación por esa niña, que lo miraba de una forma tan penetrante que lo ponía muy nervioso.

**Deidara:-** ¿Te sucede algo niña?-

**A. Belén:-** Dame tu mano-

**Deidara:-** ¿Eh?-

En ese momento Eita decidió intervenir

**Eita:-**Vaya Belen ¿apenas conoces a Deidara y ya le estás proponiendo matrimonio?-

**A. Belen:-** ¿AH?! Cl-claro que no, Eita idiota. Solo le estoy pidiendo su mano para ver si esas bocas que tiene son reales o un buen cosplay-

**Morelia:-** Ajá, si claro, cómo no. Puras excusas son las que pones para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones amiga-

**A. Belén:-** Ahss! como sea-y así agarró la mano de Deidara y empezó a examinarla, observó con cuidado la boca en la palma de su mano y cuando ésta sacó su lengua pegó un gritito de asco y la soltó rápido

**A. Belén:**- ¡Puaj! Qué asco! Esa boca en su mano es de verdad! Un minuto- (procesando…clic!) –Significa que sí es el verdadero Deidara-

**Eita y Aixa:-** Entonces si son los verdaderos personajes de la serie-

**Morelia:-**Se los dije!-

**Aixa:-** Morelia ¿nos puedes explicar qué sucede aquí?-

**Morelia:-**Bueno… lo que pasa es que como dije antes es que estaba jugando con mi equipo de química y se produjo una explosión cerca de mi computadora, y luego ellos aparecieron así de la nada-

**Eita:-** ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que tienes la computadora llena de imágenes y videos de la serie Naruto?- preguntaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes, viéndose más inteligente.

**Morelia:-**No lo creo primo, porque si no también estarían aquí los de DBZ, InuYasha, One Piece, Samurái X y no sé cuántos más-

**Kisame:-**Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que si somos personajes de un manga?- preguntaba algo sorprendido.

**Morelia:- **Ojalá no pero si lo son… lo siento Kisame-san-

**Itachi-**Yo aún no les creo. Haber, digan algo de mí y de Sasuke que nadie más sepa-

**Aixa:-**Haber, haber… eso déjamelo a mí-empezó a pensar (**Jorgecr72: No se le vaya a quemar la cabeza por tanto usarla**)- Un día que estabas entrenando en el bosque con tu hermano, lo impresionaste al haber atinado a todos los blancos que había incluso el que estaba en tu punto ciego, y cuando él quiso intentarlo no le fue muy bien que digamos ya que se torció el tobillo y tuviste que llevarlo de vuelta a casa en tu espalda. Sasuke siempre quiso ser como tú para que su padre lo tomara más en cuenta y dijera "ese es mi chico" refiriéndose a él, pero lo que más quería era poder ser igual a ti, igualarte y poder superarte ya que se sentía mal por vivir en tu sombra. Pero para él siempre fuiste su modelo a seguir. Él antes era muy tímido, adorable y algo torpe. Y con eso me refiero a la torcedura de tobillo Sasuke-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa historia, más Itachi y Sasuke de que alguien que nunca habían visto antes supiera algo tan íntimo como eso. Sasuke estaba realmente apenado de que ella lo supiera y que por su culpa y la de su hermano ahora los demás también lo supieran.

**Naruto:- **JAJAJAJA parece que "Don Perfecto" no es tan perfecto como todos creían ¿no Sasuke?-

**Sasuke:- **Cállate dobe. Quizá no sea perfecto pero siempre seré mejor que tú pedazo…-

**Morelia:-**¡OYE NO LE GRITES ASI A NARUTO MALDITO TEME BASTARDO!- el grito de Morelia hizo que Sasuke la mirara desafiante, sonriendo de lado burlonamente como suele hacer.

**Sasuke: **¿O si no… qué?-

**Morelia:-**O si no… -se acercó a él, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a un lugar más apartado de los demás para que no los escucharan. Sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Sasuke unas imágenes de él con Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi y Suigetsu que lo dejó con una expresión de horror- … les mostraré estas imágenes yaoi/incesto a todos-

**Sasuke:- **Pe-pe-pero no son reales-

**Morelia:-**Lo sé, pero ellos no. Imagínate como se arruinaría tu reputación si se las enseño-

**Sasuke:-** ¿Qué necesito hacer para que no se las muestres?-

**Morelia:-**Solo no insultes ni molestes a Naruto ni a nadie más. ¿Entendiste?-

**Sasuke:- **Tsk… está bien-

**Morelia:-**Mas te vale**…**Bien entonces volvamos y te conviene cumplir nuestro trato- y después de ese acuerdo volvieron a donde estaban los demás, donde cierta pelirrosa los miraba extrañada y con algo de celos.

**Naruto:- **Oigan ¿y cómo le haremos para volver a "nuestro mundo"? es que la verdad me gustaría volver a mi casa a dormir un rato-

**Kakashi:-** Ay Naruto…-

**Pein:- **Podrás dormir… después de que acabe contigo! - después de decir eso, Pein se lanzó hacia Naruto para acabar con él pero cuando iba a atraparlo un florero se estrelló contra su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Todos fijaron la vista en la persona que había tirado el florero, resulta que Morelia estaba justo en frente de Naruto a quien por cierto apartó algunos pasos colocándolo detrás de ella para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Pein, mientras miraba a este con una mirada que daba miedo. Incluso más que la de él y la de los Uchihas.

**Morelia:-**No se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Naruto ¿entendido? Eso también va para todos ustedes- señalaba al resto de la organización.

**Sasori:-** ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerte caso niñita?-

**Morelia:-**¡Si no lo hacen los horrorizaré mostrándoles imágenes yaoi de todos ustedes teniendo sexo sin censura!-

En ese momento a toda la organización se le puso la cara roja a un nivel extremo, no querían ni imaginarse cómo eran esas imágenes… o cómo una niña como ella las consiguió.

**Eita:- **Mejor muéstrales una imagen de Orochimaru en tanga. A ver si así te obedecen-

**Morelia: **Oye…Oye primo lo que quiero es que se porten bien ¡no traumatizarlos de por vida! Ay Eita las ideas que se ocurren-

**Tobi:- **Por favor, Tobi les promete que nos portaremos bien pero no nos muestren una imagen así de Orochimaru- les rogaba arrodillado el buen chico mientras abrazaba a Eita por las piernas casi llorando.

**Morelia:-**Calma Tobi, que si bien soy mala de vez en cuando no sería capaz de hacerles algo tan cruel como eso-

**Tobi:- **¡Muchísimas gracias Morelia-chan! Tobi la quiere, porque Tobi es un buen chico y quiere a todos- dejó de abrazar las piernas a Eita para empezar a abrazarla a ella, dificultándole un poco el poder respirar.

**Konan: - **Tobi deberías soltarla, creo que no puede respirar- le pedía algo preocupada de que la chica fuera a morir.

**Tobi-** Oh si! Tobi lo siente mucho- le decía a Morelia mientras la soltaba y ella tomaba mucho aire.

**Morelia:-**No importa, en serio. Bueno ahora les presentaré a mis amigas. Ella es Aixa Saraldi, mi hermana menor y tiene 15 años- señalaba a una chica alta de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café, piel morena color caramelo y con unos bonitos ojos grandes color café con lentes.

**Aixa:- **Mu-mucho gusto- se notaba que era tímida por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Morelia:-**Ella es Ana Lucia del Prado y tiene 16 años- ahora señalaba a una chica de cabello marrón clarito corto hasta los hombros con un listón rosa y ojos azules.

**Ana Lucia:- **¡Hola!-

**Morelia:-**Y ella es su hermana gemela Ana Belén, pero le decimos "Anita" así la distinguimos y tiene 16 también- les señalaba a la chica que estaba al lado de Ana Lucia.

Eran exactamente iguales, solo que Ana Belen tenía el pelo marrón más oscuro y largo.

**Deidara:-** Ahh así que la loca se llama Ana Belén hun-

** :** ¿Pero que te…-

**Morelia:-**No insultes así a mi amiga Deidara, ella que es tan buena, tan linda, tan amable, tan responsable, tan inteligente, tan buena amiga y…-

**A. Belén:- **¿No hiciste la tarea y quieres la mía para copiarla no?-

**Morelia:-**Yo no iba a decir eso- un silencio medio larguito - ¿pero me la prestas?-

(CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)

**Eita:- **No tienes remedio prima... aquí tienes, te presto la mía ¿por qué no haces la tarea en clase como todos los demás?-

**Morelia:-**Es que padezco una terrible enfermedad que me dificulta prestar atención y hacer las cosas en clase, me diagnosticaron "flogitiz" y además presento síntomas de "otakutiz" –

(OTRA CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)

**Eita:- **Lo de "flogitiz" lo entiendo, siempre has sido así desde que tengo memoria ¿pero qué es "otakutiz"?- preguntaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes, viéndose aún más inteligente... de nuevo.

**Morelia:-**Es una enfermedad que afecta a otakus como yo, a veces te hace ver, pensar, leer, y dibujar solo animes y mangas. Y como estás tan concentrado en eso no tienes tiempo de darte cuenta de que el profesor está parado frente a ti enojado por no prestar atención y no hacer las cosas durante toda la clase ¿entienden?-

**Aixa:-** Entonces ha estado enferma de eso desde jardín de niños Morelia-

**A. Belén:- **…eres un caso perdido Morelia… ¿y qué piensas hacer con ellos?-

**Morelia:-**No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

**A. Lucía:- **¡Podrían quedarse vivir contigo!-

**Morelia: -**¿QUÉ?!...-

Continuara…


	4. aprendiendo a convivir

**Capitulo 4**

**Aprendiendo a convivir juntos**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**_A. Belén:- _**_…eres un caso perdido Morelia… ¿y qué piensas hacer con ellos?-_

**_Morelia:-_**_No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo?-_

**_A. Lucía:- _**_¡__Podrían quedarse vivir contigo!-_

**_Morelia: -_**_¿QUÉ?!...-_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

**Morelia: -**¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué tiene que ser conmigo en mi casa?

**Aixa:- **Porque tú fuiste la que los trajo a este mundo así que tú los cuidas.

**A. Lucía: - **Debes aceptar tus responsabilidades .

**Morelia: -**Pero…

**A. Belén:- **Sin "peros". Nosotras ya tenemos que irnos así que cuídalos bien, _porque te juro que si llega a pasarle algo a mi amado Kakashi lo vas a lamentar tanto que te juro que lo que te haré te dolerá tanto como un golpe en el dedo chiquito del pie._ Y recuerda llevarle la tarea a Eita mañana así que ponte a copiarla ahora…ah se me olvidaba mañana es el ultimo día de clases para las vacaciones de 15 días. Nos vemos.

**Eita:** no te preocupes prima, buscare en el Libro de La Sombras, la forma de devolverlos a su mundo

**Morelia: -**Gracias Eita Pero…

**Aixa: -** Suerte nos vemos, me quedare con Eita, para ayudarlo.

**Morelia: -**Pero…

**A. Belén:- **Nos vemos.

**Morelia : - **Pero… - se fueron azotando la puerta, bueno Ana Belén, sin dejarla terminar lo que iba a decir dejándola sola con los ninjas- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con todos ustedes?- ella los miró con una cara de preocupación.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un silencio que duró un rato, y que fue roto por un sonido que denotaba hambre, ¡mucha hambre!

**Tobi:- **Deidara-sempai, Tobi tiene hambre

- otro gruñido acompañó al de Tobi.

**Naruto -** No es el único. Yo también tengo algo de hambre Jeje

- se escuchó uno más.

**Hidan- **¡Joder que hambre tengo!

**Kakashi:- **Oye, ¿de casualidad no tienes algo de comer? Así ya no se siguen quejando.

**Itachi:-**Pero que débiles y quejumbrosos son… – se escuchó un gruñido de parte de Itachi.

**Deidara: - **¿Qué decías Itachi?

**Itachi: -**¡Hmp!

**Kakashi: - **Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

**Morelia: -**Mmm, creo que sí. Síganme la cocina es por aquí- los ninjas la siguieron.

Pasaron por el comedor principal, el había una gran vitrina con una fina cristalería y el medio del salón una mesa con sobre de vidrio y 10 sillas, al lado de la vitrina había 2 sillas del mismo diseño, para sorpresa de los ninjas, después de unos segundos llegaron a la cocina-comedor y ahí pudieron admirar lo linda, limpia y grande que era. Había una mesa de madera lo bastante amplia y ancha para que todos cupieran, un refrigerador lo bastante grande como para que le entrara muchísima comida. Al fondo de la cocina había una puerta de cristal corrediza que daba paso a un hermoso jardín donde se podían observar algunos árboles, varios tipos de flores y una piscina de varios cm de ancho y de largo.

A Kisame le encantó la piscina que se veía, a Zetsu le fascinó el jardín con gran cantidad y tan linda vegetación y Kakuzu casi se desmaya al imaginarse cuánto dinero le costaría comprar algo así aunque le gustara todo lo que veía.

**Pein: -** ¡WOW! Muy linda tu cocina.

**Morelia:-**¡Gracias! Bueno aquí tienen. Es todo lo que tengo para que puedan comer por ahora, qué bueno que sigue caliente.

**Tobi:-** Morelia-chan ¿qué es esto?

**Morelia:-**Es pizza.

**Kisame:- ** ¿Pi-qué?

**Morelia:-**Pizza. Deben saber chicos que en este mundo y donde están ustedes ahora no hay muchos lugares donde conseguir la comida que comen habitualmente, claro se pueden comprar los ingredientes y hacerlos aquí en casa… eso creo. Porque como les dije antes este no es ni el mundo ninja en el que viven ni Japón. Y además la pizza es fácil de comer aparte de sabrosa, solo la agarras con la mano ¡y listo!

**Kisame:- **¿Y qué tiene esa "pizza"?

**Morelia:-**Nada, solo es pan con queso y salsa de tomate.

**Sasuke:-** ¿Y solo eso tienes para comer?

**Morelia: **¡Si! Y si quieren comer coman, y si no quieren eso a mí no me afecta.

**Sasuke:-** Si eso es una amenaza, déjame decirte que no se te dan bien.

**Morelia:-**¿Recuerdas nuestro trato Sasuke? ¿O quieres romperlo y que se las muestre? –En ese momento Sasuke sintió sudar frio, movía sus manos agitadamente en señal de negación- De acuerdo... ¿Ya ves cómo si se me dan bien las amenazas? –ella lo miraba de forma burlesca mientras sonreía.

**Sasuke:-** Eres una maldita-

Sasuke se sintió humillado.

**Morelia:-**Con "cumplidos" no conseguirás nada Sasukito.

**Sasuke: -** Te odio.

**Morelia: -**¡Ahí y yo te quiero tanto! – (nótese el sarcasmo)

Después de esa peleíta con Sasuke se retiró hacia la sala bajo la mirada de los demás. Algunos con incredulidad y otros con indiferencia pero todos asombrados de que le hablara así a un Uchiha, que de seguro tenía su orgullo destruido.

**Sakura:- **Esa chica está media loca.

**Deidara: -** Pero tiene que admitir Danna que sabe defenderse y hacer callar al Uchiha menor. Mire nada más cómo quedó bien calladito hun.

**Sasuke:-** Hmp

**Konan: -** Bueno si no hay otra cosa como dijo ella habrá que comer esto.

**Hidan: -** Etto... ¿Segura?

**Konan:-** Bueno… comida es comida –y sin hacerse esperar agarró la primera rebanada de pizza y se la comió. Le sorprendió ver lo sabrosa que estaba de verdad –Mmm! No está nada mal. La verdad sabe muy bien –y los demás la imitaron.

A ellos también les encantó el sabor de la pizza, en tan solo 30 minutos se comieron dos cajas de pizza – **(Jorgecr72: Que velocidad)** **– **Y ahora tenían sueño.

**Zetsu:- **Ahora me ha dado mucho sueño.

**Kisame:- **A mí, ahwwwww, también.

**Kisame:-** A todo esto ¿qué hora es?

**Sakura:- **Según ese reloj de pared son las 06:40

**Hidan:-** ¿De la mañana o de la tarde?

**Sakura:-** Obviamente de la tarde ¿no ves cómo está afuera?- la señalaba el jardín

**Hidan:- **No por eso pregunto ¡maldita atea!

**Pein:-** Ya basta Hidan, no empieces con una de tus ridículas e infantiles peleas.

**Hidan:- **Tsk, _maldito líder pelos de punta con piercings._

**Pein:-** ¿Dijiste algo Hidan? – le preguntaba con una tétrica sonrisita mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

**Hidan:-** N-no dije na-nada líder.

**Pein:-** Mejor sigue sin decir nada.

**Kisame:-** Oigan ¿y dónde dormiremos esta noche?

**Kakashi:-** Podríamos pedirle unas habitaciones.

**Naruto:- **¿A Morelia?

**Kakashi:-** Pues si ¿a quién más si no?

**Itachi:-**Entonces vamos a buscarla y a pedirle que nos dé unas habitaciones – y sin esperar a nadie se levantó y se fue a la sala.

Obviamente ninguno iba a quedarse atrás así que apenas se levantó Itachi todos los demás lo imitaron y lo siguieron hasta la sala. Allí encontraron a Morelia en el sofá acostada, durmiendo tranquilamente, con su largo cabello cayendo del sofá casi tocando el suelo mientras el flequillo de lado le tapaba la mitad del rostro. Estaba durmiendo de lado abrazándose a sí misma.

La imagen se les hacia adorable, casi les daba pena tener que despertarla. Bueno, "casi".

**Deidara:-** Awww que linda se ve dormida hun- se iba acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba para despertarla "dulcemente" poniendo su rostro sobre el de ella para decirle de la forma más linda…- ¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!

Ese grito logró que despertara, pero también que se levantara del susto que le provocó oírlo, provocando así un golpe de frentes con el rubio artista.

**-**¡AUCH!- se quejaron ambos.

**Deidara- **Eso dolió.

**Morelia: -** maldito seas Deidara…tienes la frente más dura que Optimus Prime.

- se quejaba con unos lagrimones amenazando con escapar de sus ojos y sobándose la frente.

**Deidara:** - Pensando - (_¿Quién es ese Optimus Prime?)_

**Hidan: -** Pero que…boquita tienes- se podría decir que estaba sorprendido de que alguien más hablara igual o peor que él, y de que ese alguien sea una niña.

**Zetsu:- **¿No eres algo chica para decir esa clase de palabras?- preguntaron ambas partes de Zetsu.

**Morelia: -**¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?

**Kisame:-** No lo sé ¿11 o 12 quizá?

**Morelia:-**(CAIDA ANIME) ¡TENGO 15 AÑOS GRANDISIMOS CIEGOS!- "_Mejor no los insulto_"- Lo que pasa es que soy algo chaparra es todo.

-AHH!- decían todos con una pequeña gotita anime.

**Morelia:- **Bueno ¿para qué me despertaron? Tenía mucho sueño... mejor dicho aun tengo mucho sueño.

**Pein:-** Ah! Pues nosotros…un minuto ¿cómo puedes tener sueño si son como las 7:30 de la tarde?

**Morelia:-**Fácil, yo siempre tengo sueño después de la escuela.

**Sakura:-** ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

**Morelia: -**Me levanto para ir al Colegio a las 5:30 de la mañana, enteramos a las 7 am para las clases de la mañana hasta el recreo grande de 12 m.d a la 1 de la tarde y volvemos para las clases de la tarde a la 1:30 de las cuales salimos a las 3:00 o 3:30 de la tarde. Depende de lo que tengamos.

**Naruto:-** ¡¿Qué tanto así?!

**Morelia: -**Sí y eso debo repetirlo siempre, de lunes a viernes.

**Kakashi-** ¿Quién fue el demente que les hizo ese horario?

**Morelia:-**La verdad no lo sé. Hace mucho que los horarios de clase de 4° 5° y 6° año son así. De milagro suele faltar un profesor o que no haya clases y que podamos salir temprano o entrar tarde.

**Sakura:-** Eso suena muy difícil de sobrellevar.

**Morelia:-**Si, pero bueno no importa. ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme?

**Itachi:-** ¡Queremos que nos des habitaciones!

**Kakashi:- **Claro si no es mucha tu molestia.

**Morelia:-**No en absoluto, pueden usar la habitación de huéspedes. Ahí pueden dormir ustedes, Sakura y Konan dormirán en otra.

**Sasuke:-** ¿Y en una sola podremos dormir todos nosotros juntos?

**Morelia:-**Si. La habitación es muy grande y da la casualidad de que tiene 15 camas.

**Itachi:-**¿Y por qué tienes una habitación con tantas camas?

**Morelia:-**Es que esa la teníamos para hospedaje por si llegaban muchas personas, más o menos, y no tuvieran dónde quedarse o si llegaba a invitar algunos amigos a dormir.

**Kakuzu:- **Debes tener mucho dinero para tener una casa y habitaciones tan grandes.

**Morelia:-**Más o menos. Y eso que no la ha visto por fuera.

**Naruto y Tobi - **¿Podemos verla?

**Morelia:-**Mmm…está bien. Vengan síganme- los guió fuera de la casa.

Cuando salieron afuera lo primero que vieron no fue la casa, fue el enorme jardín delantero que Morelia poseía. ¡Era hermoso!

Había pasto por todos lados excepto por un caminito de piedra que llegaba a las escaleras de la entrada, tenía varios arbustos y árboles como el jardín trasero pero este tenía muchos más arbustos con flores y muchísimos rosales grandes y hermosos, lo que más les llamó la atención fue la enorme fuente que tenía cerca de la entrada con la forma de un angelito con un hombre y una mujer junto a él del que salían chorritos de agua disparados hacia arriba y que estaba rodeado por algunos rosales. También tenía, un poco más apartado, unos juegos como un tobogán unas hamacas y un sube y baja algo viejos, eso se les hizo algo raro pero no le dieron importancia. También pudieron notar que en la entrada del jardín había unas rejas enormes que, ellos suponían, eran puertas que eran de color negro.

Ya fuera de su asombro decidieron dirigir su mirada a la casa como iban hacer en un inicio. Salieron un poco más afuera para ver la casa, y al hacerlo casi se caen hacia atrás por tener que elevar tanto la cabeza para poder mirar hasta la parte de arriba de la casa.

La casa casi parecía una mansión. Era de un color blanco arenoso, tenía siete pisos, al frente de la casa se veían cuatro balcones con puertas de cristal corredizas que eran de las habitaciones y en la parte superior; que sería el techo, se podía observar que había unas sombrillas…o eso les parecía ver ya que casi no se notaba nada por la luz del sol. Simplemente, su casa era hermosa.

Todos quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos al ver semejante casona.

**Kakuzu:-** E-eso…eso no es una casa, ¡es una mansión!

**Morelia:-**Si, tal vez, no lo sé. Es muy grande, tenemos varios cuartos y habitaciones- explicaba de lo más tranquila con una sonrisa.

**Sasori:- **¿Y si hay tantas habitaciones como dices por qué tenemos que dormir todos nosotros en una sola?

**Morelia:-**Porque solo hay cinco habitaciones para dormir, que son esas de ahí- explicaba mientras señalaba los balcones de las habitaciones.

**Deidara:-** ¿Y por qué dices que hay tantas habitaciones o cuartos o lo que sea?

**Morelia:-**Hay solo 5 habitaciones: la mía, la de mi hermana, la que es para ellas, la de mis padres y la que es para ustedes. También tenemos un cuarto de juegos, una biblioteca muy grande, un cuarto de proyección, un estudio de arte, uno de costura y un estudio de grabación que por dentro es a prueba de sonido- terminó de decir tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

**Hidan-** ¿Alguno que hayas olvidado mencionar?

**Morelia:-**Mmm ahora que lo dices… también hay un salón de spa con aguas termales.

**Hidan:-** ¡Jashin ¿para qué pregunté?!

**Morelia:-**Lo único malo es que hay que subir varias escaleras para llegar a cada uno y es muy cansado. Pensé en poner un ascensor pero creo que sería muy exagerado.

**Todos:** ¡¿Tú crees?!

**Morelia:-**Je je je, bueno… mejor les enseño sus habitaciones y como dije antes, ustedes chicos dormirán todos juntos en una y Sakura junto con Konan en otra ¿preguntas?

**Pein -** Solo una, ¿cómo haremos para volver a nuestro mundo?

**Morelia:-**Pues no sé. Quizás mi primo Eita encontrara la solución. Pero por ahora tendrán que vivir aquí como personas normales…y con eso quiero decir nada de Jutsu ninjutsu o Genjutsu, nada de matar personas para conseguir dinero, nada de matar personas para sacrificio de algún dios, nada de hacer explotar nada ni a nadie con arcilla, nada de intentar hacer marionetas con humanos, nada de intentar conquistar al mundo para ser el nuevo Dios, nada de intentos de venganza entre hermanos, nada de comerse personas ni animales y sobretodo nada de intentar secuestrar, matar ni nada de eso a mi Naruto ¡digo a Naruto! ¿Alguna duda, queja o sugerencia?

**Kisame:- **¿Por qué…?

**Morelia:-**No me interesa oírlas, así que se las guardan- tenía una cara seria pero luego la reemplazó por una linda sonrisa- Bueno, ahora les mostraré sus nuevas habitaciones- dicho eso se fue hacia adentro.

**Tobi:- **Creo que Morelia-chan sufre un poco de bipolaridad como Zetsu-san.

**Sakura:- **Eso…o simplemente está loca

- al escuchar a Sakura hablar de ella, se detuvo y dio media vuelta encarándola.

**Morelia:-**¡La loca lo serás tú! ¡PELOS DE CHICLE! porque además de gritona e histérica, que en vez de ayudar al pobre Sasuke a salir de donde quedó enterrado hasta el cuello por Kakashi te asustaste, gritaste y te desmayaste. No me imagino cómo le hiciste para salir después Sasuke- ahora hablaba mirando a Sasuke.

**Sasuke:- **Pues, no fue nada fácil eso te lo aseguro- él miraba con algo de enojo a Kakashi- Aparte terminé con tierra hasta en las orejas.

**Kakashi:-** Ah sí…perdón por eso.

**Sakura:- **¿Pe-pero cómo sabes eso?

**Morelia:-**¿No recuerdan que les dije que son de una serie anime y que salen en TV?

**Sakura:- **Si ¿pero cómo supiste que hice eso?

**Morelia:-**Es que en el anime y manga se puede ver y escuchar; en el caso del anime; todo lo que piensan, recuerdan, imaginan y dicen en voz baja. También se puede ver cosas que ustedes no ven, por ejemplo: algo que pasa en un lugar mientras en otro pasa otra cosa ¿Entienden ahora?

**Itachi:-**Eso es…perturbador.

**Konan:-** ¡¿Ósea que puedes ver y escuchar todo eso de nosotros?!

**Morelia: -**Si, pero ahora que están en la vida real no. Así que pueden estar tranquilos.

**Todos: **ahahhh… menos mal.

**Morelia:-**Bueno, será mejor entrar, se está haciendo tarde y encima tengo que lavar los platos y hacer la cena- decía con un aire de fastidio.

**Kakashi:-** ¿Sabes cocinar?

**Morelia:-**Si ¿por qué?

**Hidan- **Creo que prefiero comerme mi propio brazo. No te ofendas pero no tienes pinta de ser buena cocinera…y tampoco creo que lo seas.

**Sasori:- **Si mejor no arriesgarse. No vaya ser que seas igual de mala o peor cocinando como Itachi.

**Itachi y Morelia:-**¡OYE!

**Morelia:- **por si no lo saben grandísimos ignorantes , soy Morelia Saraldi , la hija de Eladio Saraldi Galarza, chef de fama internacional , mi familia paterna lleva la cocina en sus genes ,así que si siguen haciendo comentarios así sobre mí y les juro que…

**Naruto:-** Ya no les hagas caso. Estoy seguro que cocinas delicioso…o mejor que Itachi al menos- la reanimaba regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras ella se ruborizaba e Itachi se sentía ofendido.

**Morelia:-**Amm…cl-claro Naruto, gracias. Solo por eso te prepararé el platillo más delicioso que se me ocurra para la cena de esta noche- le sonreía tímidamente mientras que a él le brillaban los ojos.

**Naruto:-** ¿Lo dices en serio? –Ella asintió- ¡Si, si, si! ¡¿Y a qué hora comemos?!

**Morelia:-**Usualmente la cena es como a las 10:00 pm, así que tienen tiempo para darse un baño.

**Tobi:- **¿Bañarnos por qué?

**Morelia:-**_Me parece que esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida incluso para él._ ¡Digo! Bueno, tan solo mírense- y al hacerlo notaron que tenían sus ropas todas polvorientas y muy sucias.

**Pein:-** Ok si nos hace falta un baño pero ¿dónde nos bañaremos?

**Morelia:-**Pues en el salón de spa hay algo así como un baño para que lo usen varias personas, ese pueden usar ustedes sin necesidad de esperar turno. En el cuarto que es para ustedes Konan y Sakura hay un baño que lo puede usar una y a la otra le prestó el mío.

**Konan y Sakura:- **Claro.

**CHICOS: **¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y por qué ellas tendrán baños propios y no como nosotros?

**Morelia:-**¿A poco creían que las iba a mandar a bañarse con ustedes?

**CHICOS:** -/- Mmm...

**CHICAS:** ¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!

Las chicas enojadas se fueron hacia adentro mientras los chicos se quedaron afuera mirándose entre ellos confundidos sin entender nada, como siempre.

**Morelia:-**¡¿VAN A VENIR O SE QUEDARÁN AFUERA COMO TONTOS?!

El grito de Morelia los asustó tanto que se fueron corriendo, o más bien atropellándose, hacia adentro donde las chicas los esperaban en las escaleras con una cara de fastidio por tener que esperar a unos idiotas como ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Peripecias en la Ducha

**Capitulo 5**

**En el Capitulo anterior:**

_**Morelia**__:-VAN A VENIR O SE QUEDARÁN AHÍ AFUERA?!_

_Los ninjas asustados con el grito de Morelia fueron corriendo hacia _

_adentro…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Continuamos- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Caminaron durante un tiempo, y en ese tiempo Morelia ya se había hecho buena amiga de Konan y Sakura, incluso ellas dos se hicieron amigas entre sí, todo eso bajo la mirada de los demás que si bien no se estaban matando tampoco se trataban como los mejores amigos. De vez en cuando se mandaban miradas asesinas, de advertencia, se hacían señas y amenazas silenciosas pero tuvieron que detener su "enfrentamiento" cuando Morelia volteó a verlos para hablarles.

**Morelia:-**Bueno, ustedes chicos doblen allá a la derecha y encontrarán una puerta grande que es de vidrio, ese es el salón de spa donde tienen que bañarse ¿de acuerdo?

**Chicos- **Entendido.

**Morelia:-**Yo acompañaré a las chicas a su nueva habitación. Luego iré para allá para darles ropa y algunas toallas y después llevarlos a su cuarto ¿sí?

**Pein:-** Sí. Muchas gracias Ángel-chan -después de eso se fueron hacia donde les indicó que quedaba el lugar.

Durante todo el camino, todos miraban a Pein de forma rara y cuando llegaron no dejaron de hacerlo, eso aparte de ponerlo nervioso le molestaba.

**Pein:-** ¿Qué me ven?

**Hidan:-** Líder, ¿usted sabe lo que acaba de hacer?

**Pein:- **¿Qué, qué hice? -preguntaba algo confundido.

**Deidara:-** Esa chica…

**Pein:- **¿Qué hay con ella?

**Kisame:-** Le dijo "gracias"

Pein los miró a todos con una seria mirada sin decir nada, luego agacho su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

**Pein:-** ¡¿Y SOLO POR ESO ME MIRABAN ASÍ BOLA DE IDIOTAS SIN CEREBRO?!

**Sasori:-** Es que usted nunca dice "gracias" ni "por favor" ni "perdón"

**Itachi:-**¿Por qué ese repentino acto de amabilidad de su parte líder?

**Pein:-**. . .-se sonroja un poco pero logra ocultarlo con el cuello de su capa- Solo…pensé que sería bueno agradecerle por ser tan amable y buena con nosotros…a pesar de ser quienes somos, es todo.

**Kakashi:-** Tiene razón. Esa chica es muy amable con nosotros ¿pero por qué?

**Tobi:- **Es que ella es fan de Naruto.

**TODOS:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Naruto:- **¿Qué yo qué? –se sonroja levemente.

**Tobi:-** No, no de ti, del anime-manga. Ella dice que nuestros animes y mangas se llaman "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden"

**TODOS: **¡Ohhh!...¡espera! ¿Por qué se tiene que llamar "Naruto"?

**Tobi:-** Tobi no sabe, lo único que sabe es que Morelia-chan es muy fanática de la serie, por lo tanto es una fan nuestra también. Eso explicaría por qué es tan buena con nosotros...salvo por los golpes que le dio a Líder-san.

**Deidara:-** Tobi… ¿desde cuándo piensas hun?

**Tobi:-** Tobi siempre piensa, y siempre dice en voz alta lo que piensa ¿o es que ustedes nunca escucharon hablar a Tobi?

**Ksame:i-** Pero cuando hablas solo dices puras locuras y tonterías.

**Tobi:-** Porque eso es lo que piensa Tobi Kisame-san.

**Hidan:- **¿O sea que solo en casos de milagros sueles pensar inteligentemente verdad?

**Tobi:- **¡Aja!

**Kakazu:- **Ojalá tú pensaras algo Hidan, pero eres tan idiota que ni en idioteces originales logras pensar.

**Hidan:- **¡¿Qué dijiste viejo ateo avaro?! Jashin-sama te castigará!

**Kakuzu:- **Sí que miedo tengo ¬¬

**Pein:-** ¡Basta! ¡Ya dejen de pelear par de tontos!

**Sasuke:- **Mejor empecemos a bañarnos. No vaya a ser que terminemos cuando ya todas estén dormidas.

**Naruto:- **¿Por qué tanta prisa teme?

**Deidara:- **¿Será que quieres pasar más tiempo de calidad con Morelia?

**Sasuke:- **¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar en un baño propio como las demás chicas?

**Deidara:- **¡YO SOY HOMBRE HUN!

**Sasuke:- **Pues no se te nota.

**Deidara:- **Eres un…

**Naruto:- **Bueno ya basta de tonterías que yo sí quiero bañarme para estar con Morelia lo más pronto posible –decía algo apresurado mientras se quitaba la ropa y recibía la mirada de sorpresa de los demás- ¿Qué les pasa?

**Sasori:-** No me digas que quieres estar con ella.

**Naruto:- **Pues…si, si quiero.

**Kakashi:-** ¿Se puede saber por qué Naruto?

**Naruto:-** Simple…

"_se enamoró de ella de seguro" _pensaban todos los demás.

**Naruto:-**Quiero comer el platillo que Morelia me prometió.

**(CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)**

**Kakuzu:-** Y yo que pensaba que Tobi era un tonto.

**Pein:-** Bueno lo mejor será empezar a bañarnos.

**TODOS:** ¡Claro! –y empezaron a desvestirse y a entrar a las regaderas.

Ya dentro de las duchas, empezaron a bañarse. Estaban haciéndolo lo más rápido posible ya que por las tontas peleas entre algunos ya se les estaba haciendo algo tarde. Pero estaban tardando igual o incluso más que antes.

Si unos no hacían alguna tontería para hacer algo para que a algunos el agua les saliera fría en vez de caliente o viceversa, otros hacían lo que sea para poder verles la cara a Kakashi y a Tobi; ya que no tuvieron más remedio que bañarse con sus máscaras puestas.

Fuera de eso todo era muy relajante, estaban tan tranquilos que casi se quedaban dormidos en la ducha de no ser por el grito escandaloso de cierto rubio artista que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**Deidara:-**¡Oigan esperen un momento!

**Itachi:-**¿Qué pasa Deidara?

**Deidara:-** No tenemos ni toallas ni ropa!

**TODOS:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Tobi:-** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tobi no quiere salir desnudo, Tobi no es un maldito exhibicionista como Hidan-san.

**Hidan.-** ¡Oye!

**Tobi:-** Lo siento.

**Naruto:-** Creo que hay una toalla afuera, puedo ir por ella.

**Sasuke:-** Pero eso no alcanzará para todos dobe.

**Naruto:-** No pero puedo envolverme en ella y buscar a Morelia para pedirle más toallas y nuestra ropa –después de explicarles eso decidió salir a buscar la toalla, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó congelado en su lugar, ¿la razón?-

**Naruto:** ¡AYYY!¡Mo..Morelia!

¡¿CÓMO?! –gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Lo que pasó fue que Morelia estaba llevándoles la ropa y las toallas. Iba a golpear la puerta para avisárselo pero cuando elevó su puño para golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a un Naruto confundido y un poco sonrojado y a un montón de ninjas sorprendidos y sonrojados y encima de todo…completamente desnudos!

**KAMI: ( Pero que chica más suertuda!)**

Los ninjas al verla ahí parada en la puerta y al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, un tono rojo carmesí les cubrió por completo el rostro a todos; hasta a los más serios, pero más a Naruto que la tenía en frente y ella seguía mirándole…a los ojos seriamente.

**Naruto:** Yo…yo…lo siento no, no debí salir así nada más desnudo yo… -de repente se quedó mudo al ver a Morelia pararse junto al marco de la puerta extendiéndole las toallas que traía para ellos- ¿pero qué…?

**Morelia:-**Son para ustedes. Ya les traje su ropa nueva, se las deje sobre unos bancos afuera, solo me faltaba traerles las toallas. Mejor apresúrense que falta poco para la cena y las chicas ya están listas abajo esperándolas –les decía de lo más normal y con una expresión algo seria que los hacía ponerse más nerviosos- ¿qué les pasa, no las quieren? No me digan que saldrán desnudos a cenar.

**Naruto:-** ¡¿Qué?! No! Nosotros…

**Morelia:-**Era broma –les decía mientras le entregaba las toallas a Naruto que seguía muy sonrojado. Estaba a punto de irse pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

**Naruto:-** Oye, por qué no…?

**Morelia:-**¿Por qué no salí corriendo gritando mientras estaba sonrojada por verlos desnudos a todos ustedes? –todos asintieron- ¡simple! No tienen nada que yo no haya visto nunca en algún lado.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "¡COMO!

**Todos:** -Pensando- ( … Y esta que rayos se fumó para que diga esas cosas)" y muy sonrojados.

**Pein:-** ¿Qué…qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella solo los miró un momento y luego mostró una sonrisa pervertida mientras se le oscurecía la mirada de forma tenebrosa, los ninjas reaccionaron rápido y comenzaron a cubrirse con las toallas que Naruto les lanzaba como loco, lo cual a ella solo le pareció gracioso tanto que empezó a reírse y pasó a retirarse sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

**Hidan:-** Rayos, y luego dice que los pervertidos somos nosotros.

**Deidara:-** Esa niña es rara, en serio hun –todos asintieron demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con él.

**Itachi:-**Mejor…mejor vamos a vestirnos.

**Sasuke:-** No vaya a ser que a Sakura y a Konan se les ocurra venir también.

**Kisame:-** Si ¿y en donde dijo que estaba nuestra ropa esa pequeña pervertida?

**Sasori:-** Creo….creo que dijo que estaba sobre unos bancos afuera.

**Pein:-** Bien, salgamos. Pero primero envolvámonos con las toallas…por las dudas ¿no creen?

Y así acalorados, avergonzados, sonrojados y mojados salieron en busca de su ropa. Se podía observar que la ropa que les dejo Morelia, era muy fina y de buena marca y calidad, además de que encima venían con un papel con el nombre de cada uno de ellos para saber cuál era para cuál, y que aparte las medidas eran iguales o casi iguales a la de sus ropas habituales. Además que también les dejó unos zapatos; igual de buenos, para que se pusieran y no anduvieron descalzos por ahí.

**Kakuzu:-** Hay que admitir, que la pequeña pervertida bipolar tiene buen gusto para la ropa. Miren nada más –les decía mientras les mostraba a todos su nueva camisa- le debe haber costado mucho dinero –se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre si usar la ropa o venderla- _"nah! Mejor me quedo con la mía y vendo la de los demás"_

**Kakashi:-** Deja de pensar en vender nuestra ropa y quedarte con la tuya y ya vístete ¿quieres?

**Kakuzu:-** _"mierda me descubrió" – _se quejaba mentalmente mientras se iba vistiendo como todos los demás.

**Sasori:-** Bueno ahora vayamos a la cocina con las chicas.

**Tobi:-** ¿Acaso Sasori-san quiere presumir su nueva ropa frente a Morelia -chan?

**Saori:s-** ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO SEAS IDIOTA TOBI!

**Hidan:-** Pero no te pongas así "Pinocho" ¿o me nos vas a decir que la chica no te parece lo suficientemente linda como para hacerla una de tus marionetas? Jejeje –le mostraba una sonrisa muy burlona en el rostro.

**Sasori:-** Yo…pues no. A decir verdad si me parece algo linda –decía con un pequeño y tierno sonrojo.

**TODOS: **¡¿ EH?!

**Itachi:-**Pues…algo de razón tiene. Si me piden mi opinión ella no está nada mal.

**Sasuke:-** Pues poniéndolo así…la verdad tiene lindo cabello.

**Tobi:-** Tobi piensa que tiene linda sonrisa.

**Kakashi:-** Pues si es muy linda, además es muy amable.

**Pein:-** Y paciente, mira que aguantar a un grupo como…este –miraba seriamente a sus subordinados de equipo- …hay que tener muuuuucha paciencia. También creo que es muy hábil para pelear _"y mira que tengo la marca de su zapato en mi estómago y la del florero en mi cara como evidencia"_

**Kisame/Kakuzu:-** Y tiene buen gusto para la ropa.

**Tobi:-** Oh! Quizá si Kisame-san y Kakuzu-san se ponen esa clase de ropa más a menudo ya no se verán tan feos ni aterradores.

**Kisame/Kakazu: -** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Tobi:-** Solo era un decir –les decía el pobre Tobi que estaba en una esquina temblando del miedo.

**Hidan:-** Pues a decir verdad yo creo que tiene un buen cuerpo –todos lo miraron de mala manera- aunque está algo planita ¿no lo creen?

**Deidara:-** Pues para mí lo más sexy que tiene es su carácter cuando se pone enojada o agresiva, y luego se pone muy amble y tierna hun. Parece una tsundere.

Y de repente todos clavaron la mirada en Naruto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la ducha, estaba raramente callado y tranquilo. Estaba tan callado que…estaba daba miedo, si saben cómo es el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki sabrán por qué lo creen así.

**Sasuke:-**…Hey dobe!

**Naruto:-** Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

**Pein:-** ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que estuvimos hablando?

**N-** Sí…¿porque?

**Hidan:-** ¿No te gustaría agregar algo? –no se sabe por qué pero Hidan tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

**Naruto:-** Ah! Pu-pues… -un tierno sonrojo cubre sus mejillas- …emm creo que tiene una linda sonrisa, una linda actitud y personalidad que la hace ver muy divertida para mí, y además tiene; en mi opinión, unos ojos realmente hermosos que… -no quiso seguir hablando porque cuando los miró a todos tenían unas sonrisas algo picaras en el rostro que le hacían sentirse incomodo- …bu-bueno, ustedes querían mi opinión sobre lo que yo pienso de Morelia ¿no? yo solo les dije mi opinión.

**TODOS:** Si claro –y empezaron a reírse del pobre e inocente Naruto que ya comenzaba a ponerse muy colorado.

**Naruto:-** ¡YA DENJENME EN PAZ! –Se escuchó un gruñido que los hizo callar a todos.

**Kakashi:-** Lo mejor será bajar a cenar, ¡andando! –y salieron corriendo como rayo hacia la cocina para poder cenar.

**_CONTINUARÁ. . ._**


	6. preparativos para la cena

**Capitulo 6**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

**_TODOS:_**_ Si claro –y empezaron a reírse del pobre e inocente Naruto que ya comenzaba a ponerse muy colorado._

**_Naruto:-_**_ ¡YA DENJENME EN PAZ! –Se escuchó un gruñido que los hizo callar a todos._

**_Kakashi:-_**_ Lo mejor será bajar a cenar, ¡andando! –y salieron corriendo como rayo hacia la cocina para poder cenar._

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

**Capítulo 6**

**EN LA COCINA…**

Mientras los chicos se encontraban en el baño dándose un merecido y necesario baño, las únicas tres chicas que se encontraban en esa enorme casa se encontraban abajo en la cocina.

**Konan-** ¿Dónde se han metido ese montón de idiotas? –decía algo gruñona Konan.

**Sakura- **Seguro está jugando o se quedaron dormidos mientras se bañaban –decía Sakura igual de gruñona que Konan.

Ambas ya se estaban listas y vestidas con ropa muy linda que Morelia les había regalado. Konan estaba vestido con un vestido holgado sin tirantes largo hasta las rodillas de un color púrpura intenso con unas pequeñas flores rojas dibujadas al borde del escote y al borde de la falda del vestido, con unos zapatos de tacón negro que combinaba muy bien con el vestido.

Sakura vestía una camisa de tirantes que parecía casi un vestido con pliegues de color rosa con los bordes del escote y de la falda de color rojo.

Mientras ayudaban a Morelia a poner la mesa y a preparar todo para la cena de esa noche, esperaban a que esos idiotas a los que ellas llaman "compañeros/amigos" se decidieran a bajar de una vez. Una vez que ya terminaron de ayudar con todo lo que necesitaba para la cena, se quedaron sentadas en unas de las sillas para seguir esperándolos aburridas, hambrientas y con ganas de matarlos por hacerlas esperar tanto.

**Konan:- **Ya no puedo esperar más, iré a buscar a esos idiotas y los traeré aquí arrastrando si hace falta.

**Sakura:** Voy contigo –decían ambas kunoichis parándose de sus asientos para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los chicos para traerlos hasta la cocina, pero la voz de Ángeles las detuvo en el acto.

**Morelia:-**Yo…les recomiendo que mejor se queden a esperarlos, a menos que quieran ver ciertas cosas que no deberían ver.

**Sakura- **¿Qué quieres decir?

**Morelia:-**Solo digo que es posible que vean algo que no deberían y las dejaría desmayadas en el suelo como a cualquier otra chica, _"cualquier otra chica que no sea pervertida y/o fujoshi y fanática de los ninjas que están bañándose completamente desnudos y todos juntitos en un solo baño"_ –les decía con una inocente sonrisa fingida.

**Konan:-** ¿Algo cómo qué…?

**Morelia:-… **¿En serio hace falta que les diga lo que pueden ver si entran así como así al baño mientras ellos…se están…bañando?

**Sakura/Konan:-** No mejor no nos digas nada –y algo sonrojados por imaginarse a lo que Morelia se refería fueron a sentarse de nuevo a sus lugares.

No fue sino después de que las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares que los chicos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a entrar desesperadamente a la cocina, suerte que la puerta es lo bastante grande para que todos ellos entraran sin problemas si no quedarían atascados sin poder salir.

**Kakuzu:- ¡**Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Hola chicas ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

**Deidara:- **¿Có-cómo están? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

**Sakura:- **¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó chicos?

**Sasori- **Nos perdimos y… ¡ah! ¡Ah!...tuvimos que venir corriendo para no quedarnos sin cenar ¡ah! ¡Ah!

**SH- **Mejor tomen asiento y beban un poco de agua

**TODOS: **Gracias –y casi arrastrándose, se dirigieron a tomar asiento para descansar un poco y tomar agua, que por cierto se tomaron como 15 vasos de agua cada uno.

**Konan:- **Ahora se ven mucho mejor.

**Kisame:- **Es que ya estamos descansados y re hidratados después de esa carrera.

**Konan:- **No tonto no me refería a eso, me refería a sus nuevas ropas.

**Sakura:- **Si se ven bastante bien todos ustedes –dijeron Sakura y Konan con unas sonrisas, los chicos se miraron entre sí para ver sus ropas.

Kakashi traía puesta una camisa de botones blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta arriba de los codos con dos de sus botones abiertos, pantalones covers negros y unos mocasines de color café y su típica e indispensable máscara.

Deidara llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas de color roja con un llamativo BOOM como logo en el centro, jeans celestes rasgados en las rodillas y por ahí en los muslos y un tenis de color blanco y negro con los cordones desatados.

Sasuke tenía una camisa blanca holgada de mangas largas, jeans azules que le quedaban un poco holgados, andaba descalzo y con el cabello algo despeinado. Tenía una apariencia bastante parecida a la de L de Death Note.

Kakuzu traía una camisa abotonada de color negra con finas rayas blancas de forma vertical, pantalones negros y mocasines de color negro, también llevaba su cabello recogido con una liga de cabello que Ángeles le dejó y no traía puesta su típica máscara.

Kisame llevaba puesta una camisa de color negra con mangas cortas que le quedaba algo ajustada al cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos hasta debajo de las rodillas de color rojo y traía puestos sus zapatos de ninja.

Sasori tenía puesta una camisa de color turquesa de mangas cortas y debajo de esas mangas otras mangas largas de color beige, pentalones de mezclilla café claros y unos tenis de color negros.

Tobi traía una camisa de color negra de mangas largas con el borde del cuello y de las mangas blancas con las palabras escritas "I AM A GOOD BOY" con varios dibujos de caritas sonrientes, jeans celestes con tonos blancos y unos zapatos negros y su típica máscara en espiral de color naranja con un agujero que le sirve para poder ver.

Naruto llevaba una camisa anaranjada de mangas largas, pantalones azules con la parte de debajo de las piernas descosida y andaba descalzo con calcetines blancos.

Itachi tenía una camisa de color roja con mangas cortas de color negras, pantalones negros algo ajustados y unos zapatos negros.

Hidan traía puesta una camisa de botones de color de sus ojos desabotonada de tal forma que dejaba ver su pecho, pantalones de jean negros y descalzo.

Pein llevaba una musculosa de color negra que le quedaba ajustada y dejaba ver su cuerpo musculoso, pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y también estaba descalzo.

**Pein:- **Ah puf-pues, gracias. Amm…ustedes también se ven muy bien –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo poco notable.

**Sakura/Konan:- **¡Gracias!

**Sakura:- **¿Y qué era lo que les había pasado?

**Konan:- **Sí ¿por qué vinieron corriendo así?

**Sasori- **Bueno, como había dicho antes nos dirigíamos para acá, pero no recordábamos muy bien el camino y tomamos el primero que vimos y abrimos la primera puerta que había.

**Kakashi:- **Pero resultó ser la biblioteca. Muy grande por cierto, le dimos como cinco vueltas ya que nos pareció bastante interesante.

**Deidara:- **Eso y porque el idiota de Tobi se había perdido hun.

**Hidan:- **Y cuando al fin pudimos salir corrimos por todos lados abriendo siempre la primera puerta que veíamos de cada habitación. Nos equivocamos como tres veces.

**Sasuke:- **Ya vimos la sala de juegos.

**Kakuzu:-** Y la sala de cine.

**Kisame:- **Y el cuarto de costura.

**Pein:- **Esta casa es enorme, no me sorprendería que nos volviéramos a perder en cualquier momento del día.

**Morelia:-**Si eso pasa recuérdenme darles un mapa jajaja –dijo mientras iba entrando a la cocina.

A los chicos se les hizo imposible poder dirigirle la mirada del todo, ¿y cómo podría después de lo que pasó en la ducha? Aunque ella no parecía incomoda ni nerviosa ni nada que se le parezca, es más hasta podría decirse que actúa como si no lo recordara, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Morelia:-**¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están enojados o algo así?

Los chicos pensaron que si ella actuaba así ellos también podrían.

**Pein:- **No, no pasa nada ¿verdad chicos?

-No nada todo bien –dijeron todos los chicos al unísono. Ellos pueden decir que están bien pero el sonrojo en sus rostros dice otra cosa.

**Morelia:-**Si ustedes dicen eso…bueno, estoy segura que tienen hambre ¿no es así?

**Hidan:- **¿No qué va? Si estamos a plena dieta por eso nos pusimos a correr por toda tu casa –dijo Hidan con sarcasmo.

**Morelia:-**Ah bueno si ese es el caso Hidan no podrán comer lo que preparé para le cena, ¡je! Tendrán que comer solamente vegetales –dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

**Hidan:- **¿Qué?

**Kakuzu:- **¡DEMONIOS HIDAN! ¡JURO POR EL DINERO QUE TE ESTRANGULARÉ EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

**Hidan:- **¡Pero soy inmortal!

**Kakuzu:-** ¡Exacto!

**Morelia:-**Ya, ya, era solo una broma. Claro que no los dejaré comer solamente vegetales, por eso cociné lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

**Naruto:- **¿De veras? ¡¿Qué es, qué preparaste?!

**Morelia:-**Es una sorpresa –se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios como si pidiera silencio y luego guiñó un ojo, lo cual le provocó un sonrojo a Naruto. –Ahora vuelvo, traeré la cena –y se fue.

**Deidara:- **¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que actuar así? Me pone nervioso hun.

**Konan:- **¿"Así"? ¿Así cómo?

**Pein:- **Eso no importa Konan. Oigan ¿y qué vamos a comer?

**Sakura:- **No sabemos, tampoco nos dijo nada.

**Konan:- **Solo nos pidió poner la mesa, y eso hicimos.

**Sasori:- **¡Rayos! Me muero de hambre y de saber qué preparó, además odio esperar.

**TODOS: **Sí, sí eso ya lo sabemos.

**Kisame:- **Dios mío me muero de hambre –decía Kisame de manera exagerada haciendo caras de hombre moribundo.

**Itachi:-**Ya Kisame no hagas esas caras, que así te ves peor de lo que ya estás.

**Kisame:- **Pero siento que desfallezco…y fea lo será tu abuela.

**Itachi/Sasuke:** ¡CON MI ABUELA NO TE METAS ATÚN PARLANTE CON PATAS!

**Kisame:- **Uy que carácter.

**Itachi/Sasuke: **¡SÍ TENEMOS MAL CARÁCTER! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

**Kisame:- **No yo solo…

**Morelia:-**¡Hey! ¿Qué les dije de andar peleando? Sasuke, ¿no piensas cumplir con nuestro acuerdo?

**Sasuke:- **¡M-Morelia! ¿Ha-hace cuánto que estás aquí?

**Morelia:-**Hace tres minutos aproximadamente. Puse la cena sobre la mesa y nadie se dio cuenta por andar peleando, ¡Y los estoy viendo a ustedes tres! ¡Itachi, Sasuke y Kisame, compórtense cuando estén en la mesa!

**Kisame/Itachi/Sasuke:** Lo sentimos…-dijeron los tres al unísono agachando la cabeza como niños arrepentidos.

**Morelia:-**Bueno está bien, ya no importa. Bueno, aquí está la cena, espero que les guste –les decía mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

_-"Que rápido cambia de humor"_ –pensaron todos mientras la miraban con una gotita en sien.

**Hidan:- **Joder ya era hora, siento que me estoy muriendo por el hambre.

**Kakuzu- **Desafortunadamente, esa clase de milagros no existen.

**Hidan:- **¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo mientras mostraba una cara confundida y ladeaba la cabeza de forma adorable.

**Kakuzu:- **Nada, mejor olvídalo.

**Tobi:- **¿Y qué vamos a comer Morelia -chan? –decía de forma infantil el chico bueno.

**Morelia:-**Esto…-destapó la gran Cazuela y les mostró lo que iban a cenar esa noche.

Continuara…


	7. La Cena

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

**_Tobi:- _**_¿Y qué vamos a comer Morelia-chan?_

**_Morelia:-_**_Esto…-_

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

Destapó la Cazuela y el gran platón, dejando salir algo de vapor junto con un delicioso aroma que hacía que a los ninjas les rugiera mucho el estómago y se les callera la baba. Todos se asomaron impacientes para ver qué era lo que la chica Saraldi les había preparado, y al ver lo que era les pareció algo tonto de parte de ella hacerse la misteriosa y la interesante.

**Kakashi:- **¿Esto es lo que vamos a comer? –dijo algo decepcionado y un poco sorprendido.

**Morelia:-**La verdad chicos es que no sabía qué otra cosa prepararles y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió –decía mientras les mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Sakura:- **¿Y por qué te hacías la misteriosa y no nos decías qué era? –decía la peli rosada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**Morelia:-**Es que quería hacerme la interesante Jeje.

**Deidara:- **¡Pues no lo hagas hun! Ya me había ilusionado con que comeríamos algo delicioso no…esto

–decía Deidara mientras ponía una cara de desconfianza ante la comida de Morelia.

**Morelia:** ¿acaso no les gusta la lasaña de pollo con queso y arroz con vegetales y carne a la Amigorena?

**Deidara:- **No lo sé, nunca lo eh probado hun.

**Morelia:-**Entonces no lo desaprueben sin antes haberlo probado ¿sí?

**Kakuzu:- **Entonces… ¿tenemos que comerlo?

**Morelia:-**¡Síp! Y como dije antes si no quieren comer no coman, más para mí –decía mientras arrugaba el entrecejo en señal de enojo.

**Kisame- **Bueno mejor eso que comer pescado o algo parecido.

**Morelia:-**De acuerdo entonces pásenme sus platos por favor –y así fue como lo hicieron.

Uno por uno fueron pasando y pasando y pasando platos, y cuando obtuvieron los suyos no se hicieron esperar ni esperaron a nadie y comenzaron a comer lo que había sobre sus platos, cuando probaron un bocado de la comida de Morelia pusieron caras raras y eso ella lo pudo notar más claro que el agua.

**Morelia:-**¿Qué les pasa? ¿No les gusta la comida?

**Pein:- **No nos gusta… ¡nos encanta!

**Morelia:-**Emm…gracias.

**Sakura:- **¡Dios mío esto es lo más delicioso y sabroso que eh comido en mi vida!

**Hidan:- **¡Jashin-sama te bendice por lo bien que cocinas niña!

**Deidara/Sasori:- **¡No solo pareces un ángel tienes manos de un artista, artista culinario!

**Morelia:-**Emm gracias.

**Konan:- **Wow sinceramente esto sabe mucho mejor de lo que cocino.

**Sasuke:- **Admito que sabe bastante bien…me gusta.

**Kakuzu:- **Yo sería capaz de comprar comida de esta calidad todos los días si la vendieran en algún puesto de comida.

**Morelia:-**_"¡Oh por Kami! ¿Kakuzu pagando con su amado y tan preciado dinero por algo como comida? ¡Se cae el mundo!"_

**Tobi:- **¡A Tobi le gusta la comida de su querida Morelia-chan!

**Itachi:-**Admito que esto sabe mejor que los dangos de buena calidad que compro a menudo.

**Kisame:- **Sabe mejor que un pescado frito que comí una vez que salí de paseo por una aldea.

**Itachi:- **oye Kisame, ¿No que no comías pescado?

**Kisame:- **Es que no me podía resistir olía tan bien que las ganas me ganaron.

**Tobi:- **Cochino.

**Kisame:- **Las ganas de comer idiota.

**Kisame:- **Me gusta. Eres una excelente cocinera Morelia.

**- **¡Sabe estupendo! –dijo Zetsu apareciendo de la nada.

**Morelia:-**¿Y tú de dónde saliste? –dijo asustada de ver a Zetsu detrás de ella.

**Sasuke:- **Sí ahora que me acuerdo, no estaba con nosotros cuando nos fuimos a bañar.

**Zetsu:- **Yo soy una planta necesito de la tierra, estuve en el jardín todo este tiempo y yovine a comer sin que ustedes me vieran llegar**.**

**Morelia:-**Ah…pues no me vuelvas a asustar así. Qué bueno que les haya gustado la cena que les preparé –decía mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

**Kakashi:- **Pero hay alguien que aún no ha dado su opinión.

**Morelia:-**¿Quién? –miró a Kakashi confundida y él señaló a Naruto con su cabeza.

Mientras él seguía comiendo como si nada todos se quedaron observándolos, como cuando estaban en la ducha, prestando atención a lo que diría. Naruto los miró a todos y recordando lo que pasó en la ducha imaginó que de nuevo tendría que hablar de lo mismo que hablaron los demás cuando los escuchaba mientras él solo comía.

**Kisame:- **¿Y bien Naruto, tienes algo que decir?

–Naruto tragó la comida que le quedaba en la boca y los miró a todos.

**Naruto:- **Pues…sabe bien

–al decir eso no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro.

**Morelia: -**Oh, pues gracias _"creí que diría algo más. Quizá no les gustó tanto como creí que lo haría, debí prepararle ramen"_ –pensaba con un semblante algo triste.

**Naruto:- **Sí, la verdad es que…sabe tan bien, ¡que incluso me gusta más que el ramen del puesto de Ichiraku !Dattebayo! –decía mirando a Morelia mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

**Sakura/Kakashi/Sasuke: **_"¿Naruto diciendo que algo le gusta más que su amado ramen? ¿Es el fin del mundo?"_

**Morelia:-**¿En serio? ¡Pues muchísimas gracias Naruto-kun! _"¡Kyaaa! El mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki me dijo que le encantó mi comida. ¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida! _–se notaba que ahora estaba feliz, la enorme sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro la delataba, y cómo no lo estaría si acababa de recibir un cumplido de su amor platónico acompañado de una de sus sonrisas que tanto la enloquecen.

**Naruto:- **Deberías tener un restaurante ¡Dattebayo!

**Morelia:-**Ah por favor ya basta. Seré buena cocinando pero no es para tanto

–decía mientras una sonrisa y un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

**Tobi:- **¡Claro que sí, es para mucho! eres una excelente cocinera Morelia-chan.

**Morelia:-**Bueno gracias Tobi, eres muy amables.

**Konan:- **¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar así de bien? ¿Acaso fueron tus padres? –esa pregunta fue como un golpe para ella.

Con solo preguntar eso la mirada de Morelia se entristeció un poco, pero logró cambiar lo más rápido posible de expresión cambiándola por una pequeña sonrisa. Y aunque la sonrisa la hacía ver feliz, se le veía algo nostálgica además de que era fingida, pero para suerte de ella eso logró engañarlos para que no sospecharan nada.

**Morelia:-**Sí, de hecho fue mi papa el que me enseñó todo lo necesario para tener una buena cocina. Es que el es un gran Chef muy famoso porque trabajó en varios restaurantes muy elegantes y muy famosos uno de ellos fue en el restaurante Colbert, que se dedica a la comida Francesa.

**Pein:- **¿En serio? Entonces si debe ser muy famoso.

**Itachi:- **¿Y tu padre a qué se dedica?

**Morelia:** Mi padre como les había dicho, es un chef de fama internacional, muchas personas importantes lo contratan para eventos importantes dentro y fuera del País.

**Sakura:** Oye Morelia, y tu mama ¿a qué se dedica?

**Morelia:-**¿Eh? Ah mi madre, sí, mi madre no es tan diestra en la cocina como mi padre, pero es una excelente diseñadora de modas y aparte también ha organizado grandes eventos como bodas, fiestas de compromiso, inauguraciones y cosas así.

**Sakura:- **¿Entonces tu mama es una diseñadora de modas y organizadora de eventos?

**Morelia: **Así es, Chicos.

**TODOS: **¡Wow!

**Deidara:- **Oye y hablando de tus padres ¿dónde están hun? No los hemos visto en todo el día.

**Morelia:-**. . .Ellos se fueron hace un tiempo a un viaje de negocios que los incumbía a ambos…por desgracia ni yo ni Aixa no pudimos acompañarles, verán mi padre está preparando el banquete por la coronación del Príncipe Felipe de España y mi madre lo acompaño para prepara y organizar el banquete y no sé cuándo es posible que regresen –decía ella mientras su sonrisa fingida se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y su mirada se ponía algo sombría.

**Sasori:- **¿Te encuentras bien? No te ves tan animada como antes –en el rostro de Sasori se podía ver señas de preocupación hacia ella.

**Morelia:-**Sí, estoy bien Sasori tranquilo, es solo que tengo sueño. Estoy cansada es todo –decía mirando a Sasori intentando volver a sonreír levemente.

**Kakashi:- **Sí es cierto. Opino que lo mejor sería ya irse a dormir…y de que nos enseñes nuestras nuevas habitaciones.

**Morelia:-**¡Ah sí es cierto! Terminen de cenar y los llevaré a sus habitaciones –y en menos de 30 minutos se acabaron todo lo que tenían en sus platos más lo que había en la fuente –Pero que rápidos son cuando se trata de comida.

**Kisame:- **Pues sí, es un don qué te puedo decir.

**Itachi:-**Sí pero gracias a tu "don" casi no pudimos comer nada ya que tú te comiste la mayor parte de la comida.

**Deidara:- **Sí de milagro nos dejaste algo de comer hun

–decía Deidara mientras miraba con odio a Kisame.

**Kisame:- **No es mi culpa que ustedes estén "a dieta" como dijo Hidan.

**Pein:- **Maldita sea Hidan tú tienes la culpa.

**Hidan:- **¿Por qué es mi culpa maldito líder con pelos de punta?

**Pein:- **¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

–dijo levantándose de su asiente enojado mientras Hidan hacía lo mismo y ambos se miraban enojados.

**Morelia:-**Ya tranquilos por favor no peleen. Vamos síganme les mostraré sus nuevas habitaciones.

–dijo mientras calmaba a esos dos.

**Sasuke:- **Querrás decir "nuestra habitación".

**Morelia:-**Está bien señor "Don corrección", síganme si quieren dormir en una muy cómoda cama y no en el frío y duro piso de la sala. –dijo mirando con mucho enojo a Sasuke.

**Naruto:- **Tranquila Morelia, no dejes que el teme te saque de quicio con sus provocaciones. –dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía intentando calmarla.

**Morelia:-**Sí Naruto tienes toda la razón. –decía mientras sonreía de una forma dulce y tierna.

-_"Alerta, bipolaridad detectada"-_pensaron todos mientras miraban a la chica Saraldi con una gotita en la sien.

Al momento en que Morelia se levantó de la mesa todos la imitaron. Salieron del comedor-cocina y se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde se detuvieron al notar que faltaba alguien que hace un momento estaba con ellos y ahora ya no se encontraba.

**Konan:-** Oigan esperen ¿Dónde está Zetsu? ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

**Zetsu:- **Aquí estoy. –apareció de la nada quedando en medio de todos. Ellos se pegaron un susto tremendo por su culpa.

**TODOS: **¡AHHH! ¡ZATSU NO HAGAS ESO! –le gritaron todos enojados.

**Zetsu:- **Jeje… ¡ups! Perdón…

**Morelia:-**Bueno no importa, ¿Dónde estabas que no estabas con nosotros?

**Zetsu:- **Pues, prefiero dormir en el jardín, claro si es molestia.

**Morelia:-**No no es ninguna molestia, puedes dormir ahí si así lo deseas. –le decía mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

**Zetsu:- **Muchas gracias , eres muy amable. –dicho eso Zetsu se encaminó hacia el jardín dejándolos a ellos seguir su camino.

Estaban en la sala y de ahí subieron las escaleras, doblaron hacia la izquierda y pasaron a través de un largo pasillo, al llegar casi al final se detuvieron para despedirse de Sakura y Konan al dejarlas en su habitación que se encontraba ahí, ellas se despidieron de ellos y entraron dispuestas a dormir. Los demás recorrieron lo que quedaba del pasillo para entrar a otro que era mucho más largo que quedaba hacia la derecha. El camino se le hizo muy silencioso a Morelia, aparte de incómodo, si estuviera con las chicas tendría algo de qué hablar pero estaba ella sola con un montón de chicos que la hacían ponerse muy nerviosa.

Y no era que ellos se sintieran tan a gusto, todavía tenían algo de vergüenza por lo que pasó en la ducha. Pero al mirarla pensaron que no debían hacerla sentir tan incómoda, porque la incomodidad que sentía se podía notar. Para romper el incómodo silencio decidieron entablar una agradable conversación con ella.

**Kakashi: **Oye Morelia… -dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Morelia.

**Morelia:-**Escuchen, yo…amm…

**Kakuzu:- **¿Qué te pasa?

**Morelia:-**Lo que pasó en la ducha, –cuando volteó para hablarles de frente los notó muy sonrojados –yo…solo quería decir que lo lamento, y quería pedirles que intentaran olvidarlo ¿sí?

**Pein:-** Descuida, ya está todo olvidado. –ella lo miró enarcando una ceja –Bueno casi todo.

**Morelia:-**Ok, gracias. Sigamos que ya no falta mucho para llegar a su nueva habitación.

**Hidan:- **¡Ahh! ¡Por amor a Jashin-sama que pasillos más largos de tu casa niña! Son más largos que los de la cueva.

**Morelia:-**¡Ya no te quejes y camina si no quieres dormir en el pasillo!

**Hidan:-** Ok. _Maldita bipolar pervertida._

**Morelia:-**¿Qué dijiste Hidan?

–dijo Morelia de manera y mirada tenebrosa mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

**Hidan:- **N-no di-dije nada mi lindo y hermoso ángel.

–Dijo Hidan mientras le caían gotitas detrás de la cabeza por el miedo que le causó su mirada –"_Estada más miedo que Pein cuando hace eso de los nudillos"_

**Morelia:-**Bueno mejor así, adelante sigamos. –siguieron caminando durante un rato. Ahora ya no había un silencio incómodo, ahora estaban hablando de lo más entretenidos como si nada, hablaban de cosas divertidas que Morelia y sus amigas solían hacer y de cosas que hizo con Sakura y Konan mientras ellos se bañaban, les contó cómo Sakura le dio un paro cardíaco al ver una simple cucarachita mientras Konan se burlaba de ella diciéndole que no debía temerle a un pequeño animalito justo antes de casi desmayarse al ver un pequeño ratoncito. Eso les provocó mucha gracias a todos ellos aunque mucho no les duró la conversación ya que en menos de lo esperado llegaron a la habitación que sería solo para ellos.

Al entrar a la habitación los chicos quedaron encantados y maravillados al ver lo espectacular que era. La habitación era lo bastante grande para que todos ellos cupieran a la perfección, las paredes eran de un color blanco cremoso muy lindo, todo el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una alfombre felpuda de color negra, las camas eran lo bastante anchas para que tuvieran todo el espacio que quisieran para dormir y no estaban muy separadas ni muy juntas unas de las otras, al lado de cada cama había una mesa de noche por si querían guardar algo suyo en los cajones, al final de la habitación había una puerta de cristal cubierta de unas cortinas rojas que daba paso al balcón que les daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Alajuela, un baño y en una esquina superior había un televisor lo bastante grande para que todos pudieran verla.

Los chicos quedaron asombrados por semejante habitación, tanto que no se hicieron esperar para entrar y entraron corriendo a elegir sus camas lo más rápido que podían, parecían niños emocionados entrando en una juguetería apresurándose para elegir los mejores juguetes del lugar. Eso a Morelia aparte de parecerle gracioso le pareció algo muy tierno.

**Morelia:-**_Jajaja_. Ok mejor ya váyanse a dormir que ya es muy tarde y no quiero que se desvelen, ¡oh rayos acabo de sonar como si fuera su madre!

**Sasuke:- **Pues no es tan raro. Con lo bien que cocinas y lo linda y amable que eres serías una excelente madre y esposa.

–cuando Sasuke reparó en lo que dijo todos lo miraban como a un bicho raro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Morelia estaba sonrojada y apenada y Sasuke simplemente no sabía dónde esconderse.

**Morelia:-**Va-bueno… ¡que tengan buenas noches, descansen!

–y con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro se marchó dejando a los ninjas solos en su nueva habitación.

Los demás se habían quedado viendo a Morelia marcharse y cuando salió por la puerta dirigieron de nuevo su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba muy apenado por lo que dijo y tenía ganas de tirarse por el balcón.

**Sasuke:- **¿Di-dije eso en voz alta? –Todos los demás asintieron –_"trágame tierra"_ –pensaba al tiempo en que se sonrojaba levemente.

**Deidara:- **¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que el Uchihita no está "tan" desinteresado en Morelia como había dicho antes ¿No creen hun?

**TODOS:** Sí tienes toda la razón.

**SU-** Yo…amm, yo…

**Kakashi:- **Tranquilo Sasuke, no tienes nada de malo estar enamorado de alguien y pasar vergüenza frente a ese alguien. Eso es lo más normal en casos como estos.

**Sasuke:- **Pero…

**Itachi:-**Nunca pensé que mi hermanito se llegara a enamorar.

**Sasuke:-**¡Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras los demás guardaron silencio por un minuto.

**Naruto:- **El sonrojo en tu rostro dice otra cosa teme.

**Sasuke:- **¿Ah sí? ¿No será que alguno de ustedes está celoso?

**Kakuzu.-** ¿Estás loco muchacho? La única cosa que yo amo en todo este mundo es a mi preciado dinero.

**Hidan:-** Y yo lo único que amo es a mi querido Jashin-sama. –solo se escuchó un silencio medio larguito después de que Hidan dijo eso hasta que alguien dijo…

**Deidara:-** Gay.

**Hidan:- **¡CALLATE EMO TRAVESTI!

**Deidara:- **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO SOY EMO HUN!

**Sasori:- **La verdad es que si pareces emo con ese extraño peinado tuyo Deidara.

**Deidara:- **Danna…que malo es, usted me trata mal hun

**Sakura:-** ¡YA CALLENSE QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!

**Konan:- **¡SÍ, VAYANSE A PELEAR A OTRO LADO BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

**Pein:- **…Mejor vayamos a dormir, o las chicas vendrán hacia nosotros…

**Hidan:- **Eso no suena tan mal.

**Pein:- **Vendrán hacia nosotros…con una moto sierra tratando de matarnos.

**Hidan:- **Oh…

**TODOS: **¡Gulp! ~

**Tobi:- **¡Vayamos a dormir! No quiero que Morelia-chan también se enoje y venga a matarnos.

**Kisame:-** Sí, y no creo que al Uchihita le guste la idea de ser asesinado por la chica que le gusta Jajaja.

se burlaba Kisame mientras Sasuke lo veía mal.

**Sasuke:- **¡Hmp! _Maldito atún con patas._

**Kisame:- **¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE MALDITO MOCOSO?! ¡Oí eso!

**Sasuke:- **En ningún momento lo dije para que no me oyeras.

**Kisame:- **¡Eres un…!

**Konan:- **¡KISAME! ¡¿QUIERES QUE VAYA A HACER ENSALDA DE ATÚN CONTIGO?!

**Kisame:- **Nonononononono claro que no Konan.

**Konan:- **¡ENTONCES YA CALLENSE Y DUERMANSE DE UNA VEZ! –y como rayo fueron a apagar las luces para dormir.

Lo único que Morelia olvidó mencionarles es que la luz se prende y se apaga aplaudiendo dos veces; eso lo descubrieron ellos solo después de varios intentos de apagar la luz. Al intento número 10 por fin descubrieron por casualidad cómo se apagaba. Ahora solo les quedaba dormir plácidamente y esperar a ver qué les espera para mañana.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**__Nota__**

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado , en esta historia , para el proximo capitulo soslo uasre una parte del capitulo original , el resto sera de inspiracion mia.**_

_**espero comentarios**_

_**Jorgecr72**_

_**Costa Rica**_


	8. La Receta de Genoveva y llamado de ayuda

**Capitulo 8**

**_NOTA_**

**A partir de este capítulo, solo usare una parte del capítulo original, el resto será de mi propia inspiración **

**-Jorgecr72-**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

_Como rayo fueron a apagar las luces para dormir._

_Lo único que Morelia olvidó mencionarles es que la luz se prende y se apaga aplaudiendo dos veces; eso lo descubrieron ellos solo después de varios intentos de apagar la luz. Al intento número 10 por fin descubrieron por casualidad cómo se apagaba. Ahora solo les quedaba dormir plácidamente y esperar a ver qué les espera para mañana._

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-**

**A La mañana Siguiente**

Después de haber dormido una noche como esa, les pareció que la mañana llegó demasiado rápido. Sentían que no hubieran dormido hasta hace 5 minutos y sus parpados les pesaban como una tonelada, en otras palabras tenían mucho sueño y muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero no fue sino hasta después de escuchar a sus estómagos rugir que decidieron bajar a la cocina y buscar algo de comer. Porque como dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "Nada es más fuerte que el sueño. Excepto el hambre, cuando tienes hambre te importa un bledo si tienes sueño". Eso aparte de ser un refrán es hecho ya comprobado.

Salieron del cuarto, cruzaron todos los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras, pasaron por la sala y al llegar a la cocina suspiraron aliviados al ver que ahora esta vez no se habían equivocado como anoche. Pero algo que les pareció raro es que eran como las 10:00 am y no había señales de Morelia, solo de Konan y Sakura quienes estaban vestidas igual que anoche desayunando tostadas con mermelada de fresa y tomando jugo de durazno de lo más tranquilas y al lado una señora que estaba cocinando.

**Sakura/Konan: **Buenos días muchachos. –dijeron ambas con una radiante sonrisa, al parecer durmieron muy bien.

**Zetsu- **Hola. –dijo Zetsu con el mismo buen humor que las chicas.

-¡AHHH! –gritaron los chicos por asustarse de la repentina aparición de Zetsu.

**Pein:- **Etto…buenos días también. ¿Dónde está Morelia?

**Konan:- **Ella se fue a la escuela a eso de las 6:30 esta mañana.

**Sasori- **¿Y ustedes cómo lo saben?

**Sakura:- **Porque aparte de que eso dijo ayer dejó esta nota pegada en el refrigerador. –sacó la nota y se las entregó a los chicos que fue tomada y leída por Itachi.

"_Me fui a la escuela y no saldré hasta dentro de muy tarde. Como hoy es viernes y tengo una fiesta después que saldré hasta las 4:30 pm, les advierto una cosa, ¡No destruyan ni pierdan nada en mi ausencia! Cuento con ustedes chicos…pero como son muy poco de fiar mejor dejo a Konan, Sakura y a Genoveva a cargo, no se sientan mal chicos pero ustedes no son muy de fiar. Los veré pronto ¡cuídense!_

_PD: ¡Ah! Olvidé decirles que confisqué y escondí sus armas como su arcilla guadaña y Samaheda para que no provocaran problemas. Les repito por si no me entendieron, ustedes no son muy de fiar chico, nada personal. Ángeles fuera ¡paz!_

**Hidan/Deidara/Kisame: **¡¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?!

**Itachi:-**Que escondió todas nuestras armas. ¿Es que acaso no me escucharon cuando leí la nota?

**Kakashi:- **Vaya, que poca fe nos tiene . –dijo Kakashi con su actitud neutral mientras leía su libro favorito (ya saben cuál)

**Hidan:- **¡¿Cómo se atrevió esa maldita atea a llevarse mi guadaña?! ¡Jashin-sama la castigará por su atrevimiento! –decía Hidan mientras ardía de furia.

**Kakuzu: –**Ya cálmense idiotas, no es para tanto.

**Kisame: -**¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Me quitó mi amada espada Samaheda

**Deidara: –**A mí me quitó mi valiosa arcilla ¿cómo se supone que haré mi arte entonces hun?

**Pein: -**¡Se me calman de una vez! Tampoco es para tanto estoy seguro que pronto nos las devolverá.

**Sakura: –**Se están olvidando de algo importante chicos.

**Pein -**¿De qué…? –al mirar a las chicas y a la señora se podría decir que tenían unas sonrisas y miradas malévolas en sus rostros.

**Genoveva:- **Nosotras estamos a cargo desde ahora.

**Sakura/Konan:** Así que tendrán que hacer todo lo que nosotras les ordenemos de ahora en adelante.

**Tobi:- **Deidara-sempai…Tobi tiene miedo.

**Deidara:-** Sí Tobi, Deidara sempai también tiene miedo hun.

**Naruto:- **¿Po-por qué nos miran así? –dijo Naruto temblando de miedo al igual que el resto de ellos.

Las chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja y les entregaron esponjas, trapos, baldes con agua, escobas y trapeadores a cada uno para que se pusieran a limpiar.

**Konan:- **Morelia nos dejó una nota en nuestra habitación pidiéndonos que limpiáramos aunque sea un poquito el lugar.

**Sakura:- **Pero como somos nosotras la que siempre tenemos que limpiar los desastres que ustedes provocan decidimos que ustedes limpiarán todos solitos hasta que ella llegue.

**CHICOS**: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

**Sakura/Konan: **No nos importa. Nosotras estamos a cargo así que después de desayunar se ponen a trabajar.

**Genoveva**: No se preocupen chicos, si hacen muy bien la limpieza le aseguro que comerán hasta reventar, pero siéntense y desayunen primero.

Después del desayuno , a una velocidad increíble se pusieron a barrer y luego trapear el piso de la sala y de la cocina, limpiar las mesas de la sala y la mesa de la cocina, limpiar las ventanas, limpiar las puertas, limpiar las habitaciones, también tuvieron que lavar secar y guardar los platos y sacar la basura de la casa. Tardaron un largo tiempo y cuando terminaron ya eran las 12:20 pm y Genoveva le pidió que esperaran en el jardín, porque aparte del suculento almuerzo tenían que hablar con ellos

Los chicos se fueron al jardín y se sentaron en el suelo a tomar aire y recuperar energía.

**Sasuke: **- me pregunto de que querrá hablarnos la señora.

**Naruto:- **No lo sé Sasuke, pero se ve que ella quiere mucho a Morelia.

**Kakashi:- **esperemos que no sea algo malo.

**Hidan: **miren, desde ayer me dio curiosidad, cuando Morelia nos enseño el Jardín ayer no vimos esas 2 banderas.

Se quedaron viéndolas curiosos, al rato las chicas les llevaron algunos vasos con agua de Jamaica y algunas tostadas para que pudieran comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Los chicos les comentaron, de que eran esas Banderas, Sakura y Konan le dijo que una de esas banderas, es del lugar donde están, Costa Rica y la Otra es de un país llamado Argentina.

Cuando los chicos iban a preguntar, Genoveva salió diciendo que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Calmadamente ellos entraron, y vieron una gran olla de una especie de sopa, Genoveva, les explico que ese platillo se llama Pozole de carne, es un platillo que se cocina en varias partes de América, los chicos quería saber las receta.

**Genoveva:** miren muchachos, si quieren hacer este Pozole ustedes mismos necesitaran Los siguientes ingredientes:

1/2 kg de maíz cascado

1/2 kg de posta de cerdo

1/4 kg de costilla de cerdo

2 tomates

1 cebolla en cuadritos

2 dientes de ajo

1/2 taza aceite

2 cda de salsa de tomate

condimentos al gusto

Vean chicos para prepararlo tiene que dejar la noche anterior remojando el maíz. Al día siguiente se fríen las carnes en el aceite, con cebolla, ajos, orégano, sal y pimienta. Se añaden los tomates y se deja cocer hasta que esté suave. Se desmenuza la carne, se le adiciona el maíz, se deja cocer todos 30 minutos.

**Chicos:** WOW,

**Genoveva:** bueno chicos, coman que el pozole se enfría.

Después de degustar, tan gustosamente ese banquete, los chicos se sentaron en la sala.

**Genoveva**: miren chicos, no estoy segura que lo que me explico la niña Morelia, pero me gustaría pedirles su ayuda…verán…me gustaría que la familia estuviera unida una vez más, solo que diversas circunstancias al parecer está separando a esta familia, especialmente a la niña Aixa y Morelia…miren mi patrón Eladio Saraldi tuvo un gran golpe emocional hace 5 años, a causa del Terremoto de Cinchona.

Todos los ninjas se vieron unos a otros.

**Genoveva:** ese terremoto ocurrió el 8 de enero de 2009 , hace 5 años a la 1:20 de la tarde, sacudió a todo el Valle Central Costarricense, principalmente a las provincias de Heredia, Alajuela y San José y se sintió hasta el sur y centro de Nicaragua y el norte de Panamá. Su epicentro estuvo ubicado a 30 kilómetros de la capital San José .

Causo muchos daños , pero por desgracia también causo muchas muerte , incluyendo la de don Cayetano Saraldi el abuelo de la niña Morelia , y de Leandro Saraldi , el hijo Mayor del Patrón, como su fuera poco hace 2 años murió doña Susana la madre de don Eladio, esos acontecimientos , han arruinado la felicidad de esta casa , don Eladio muy rara vez está en casa , y la armonía se perdió en esta casa ,lo peor es que está arrastrando a Doña Alejandra en su depresión , por eso la niña Aixa casi nunca está en casa , la relación que tiene con sus padres es muy tensa, por eso les pido que al menos , mientras están aquí , ayuden a mi niña Morelia a que sonría de nuevo .

En eso Naruto se levanto.

**Naruto**: Haremos lo mejor que podamos; ¿No es así?

**Todos**: ¡Claro!

**Genoveva**: Bueno, ya casi es hora de que mi niña Morelia, regrese, si quieren, porque no ven TV, mientras preparo el café.

Cuando llego Morelia, observo que todos estaban viendo la serie "Naruto", todos estaban sorprendidos, cada experiencia vivida por ellos aparecía en la pantalla.

**Morelia:** ¡Hola!

Después de los saludos, disfrutaron de una buena taza de café, con pan casero hecho por Genoveva.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Aeropuerto Juan Santamaria

Capitulo 9

################### Anteriormente #################################

_Cuando llego Morelia, observo que todos estaban viendo la serie "Naruto", todos estaban sorprendidos, cada experiencia vivida por ellos aparecía en la pantalla._

_**Morelia:**__ ¡Hola!_

_Después de los saludos, disfrutaron de una buena taza de café, con pan casero hecho por Genoveva._

######################### Continuamos ##########################

Después Morelia le propuso a los chicos, que porque no fueran a la playa, ya que estaba de vacaciones de medio periodo, sobra decir que todos estaban entusiasmados.

Morelia les comento que su familia tenía una casa frente a Playa de Caldera, Puntarenas y que mañana irían de compras, para lleva al paseo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano salieron de compras, además Morelia contrato una buseta, les pidió a su hermana y amigos que fueran con ellas y los demás, pero Aixa se había ido con las demás chicas a las montañas.

Eita con justo fue, y llevo el libro de la sombras, para conseguir el conjuro para devolver a los Akatsuki y al equipo 7 a su mundo.

Cuando a medio día, la buseta salió de Jerez, tomaron la carretera a Alajuela, Morelia de pidió al chofer que se detuviera en el aeropuerto Internacional Juan Santamaría.

Cuando pasaron cerca del lugar el chofer dio un giro y se estacionaron en la maya del aeropuerto.

**Morelia:** antes que nada, estamos frente a la pista de aterrizaje del un aeropuerto.

**Tobi:** Morelia chan, ¿que es un aeropuerto?

**Morelia: **verán chicos, ante ustedes esta el Aeropuerto Internacional Juan Santamaría es el principal aeropuerto de Costa Rica. Estamos ubicados en la Ciudad de Alajuela, a 18 km de la capital del país, San José. El aeropuerto lleva el nombre de Juan Santamaría, héroe nacional de Costa Rica debido a su participación en la Campaña Nacional de 1856-1857 contra el filibustero William Walker. Existen otros 3 aeropuertos internacionales en Costa Rica pero de ellos únicamente el Aeropuerto Internacional Daniel Oduber está localizado en Liberia, Guanacaste recibe vuelos internacionales programados desde América y Europa. Es servido por la Carretera Interamericana Norte.

En ese momento un avión está despegando, cuando se elevo, los ninjas estaba emocionados

**Todos: **WOWW

**Morelia**: El aeropuerto da servicio a aerolíneas que vuelan a Centroamérica, Norteamérica, Sudamérica y Europa. También existe un hangar de la NASA, desde el que vuela un avión experimental encargado de cartografiar de forma detallada todo el país, El tráfico de aviación local está mayormente reservado al Aeropuerto Internacional Tobías Bolaños, a 25 km de distancia.

Por su número de pasajeros anuales (4.9 millones) y la variedad de aerolíneas que lo utilizan el aeropuerto va creciendo rápidamente en comercio en América Central. Los aviones más comunes en este aeropuerto son losA319, A320, A321, A340, Boeing 737, Boeing 747, Boeing 757, Boeing 767, Boeing 777 y Embraer 190.

Actualmente este aeropuerto costarricense es el mayor focal point regional de la aerolínea Copa Airlines ofreciendo vuelos cada dos horas hasta y desde su centro de conexiones en Panamá1

El aeropuerto ha ganado varios premios como: Tercer mejor aeropuerto en su categoría y cuarto mejor aeropuerto de América en categoría general. La organización Airports Council International (ACI), con sede en Suiza, premió al Juan Santamaría como el tercer mejor aeropuerto de América Latina y el Caribe durante el 2010 y lo calificó como el que tuvo mayor progreso en la región. Precisamente el año pasado la empresa gestora del aeropuerto, Aeris, tuvo que concretar con las fase del contrato de modernización, aumentó la superficie en 14 mil metros cuadrados, con un crecimiento de un 40% en los puestos de counters (chequeo de aerolíneas) y un 100% en puestos de seguridad y en los puestos de migración al igual que puesta en servicio de nuevos puentes de embarque(9) o jetways de acceso. En abril de 2011 se inauguró una nueva posición para atender aviones de cuerpo ancho, como el Airbus A340-600 y el Boeing 747.2

En diciembre de 2012 el aeropuerto estrenó un nuevo sistema para el control de aterrizajes con una tecnología llamada Navegación Basada en el Desempeño (Performance Based Navigation o PBN, en inglés) las aeronaves ahora pueden utilizar la pista 25 del Santamaría para aterrizar. Costa Rica se convierte en el primer país de la región en contar con esta tecnología ya que maneja el 40% del tráfico aéreo centroamericano.

Los ninjas estaban emocionados, después de la explicación, la buseta continuaba su viaje, pero hizo un pequeño desvio y tomo la ruta 27.

**Morelia:** bueno amigos disfruten el viaje, pueden echarse una siestecita,

Mientras algunos se dormían, Kakashi por ejemplo se entretenía leyendo su libro.

Morelia se sentó en su asiento y se durmió, sabiendo que en 2 horas estarían en Caldera.

Continuara…


	10. La llegada a Caldera y explicacion

Capitulo 10

Después de una hora y media de viaje, la buseta llega puerto Caldera, después de desempacar, los ninjas ,Eita y Morelia se deleitan con la vista, frente a ellos está el inmenso mar del pacifico, la casa cuenta con una sala de estar amplia, un inmenso comedor, 10 habitaciones, y un mirador, a pesar de traer comestibles, cerca de ahí hay un pequeño negocio de abarrotes.

En la casa los recibió Iluminada, la del mantenimiento de la casa.

**Morelia:** Bueno amigos ¿que les parece?

**Tobi:** a Tobi le gusta Morelia - Chan.

A los demás también apoyaron a Tobi.

**Morelia:** bueno amigos , como le dije ahora estamos en puerto Caldera y le dare una breve explicación.

Los ninjas pusieron atención , porque a pesar que alguno ya estuvieron en un puerto (como Kakashi y el equipo 7 en el país de las Olas), no le vendría a mal saber del lugar donde están

**Morelia:** como sabe este es el distrito de Caldera del cantón de Esparza, en la provincia de Puntarenas. Su emplazamiento abarca la bahía del mismo nombre, a la entrada del Golfo de Nicoya. La ciudad de Puntarenas está a 28 kilómetros al noroeste de este puerto, y la de Orotina está a unos 26 kilómetros al este.

El puerto de Caldera que es utilizado actualmente fue creado de forma artificial en 1978, iniciando operaciones hasta 1981, luego de que fuera descontinuado para usos comerciales el principal de Puntarenas, ya pequeño y obsoleto para embarcaciones de gran calado. Desde entones, representa el principal punto de importación y exportación de la costa pacífica de esta pequeña nación.

Actualmente es administrado por la Sociedad Portuaria de Caldera, empresa colombiana, con quien Costa Rica tiene un contrato por tiempo indefinido para la administración del puerto. Posee un área superficial de 241,069,69 .

Kakuzu se imaginaba cuanto dinero tendría si fuera el dueño de esa empresa.

**Naruto**: Morelia pero si este es un puerto ¿Cómo no vi hoteles ?

Morelia dio un gran suspiro y contesto:

**Morelia:** a pesar de que Caldera es una zona con gran atractivo recreativo, carece de una infraestructura hotelera para albergar a los turistas. Únicamente cuenta con varios restaurantes o como mi abuelo que llego a este país vivio por un tiempo aqui en Caldera , después de algunos años mando a construir esta casa para pasar el verano.

**Kakashi: **este puerto se parece mucho al país de las Olas de Nuestro mundo , ¿Cómo fue que se fundo?

A los demás les dio curiosidad también.

**Morelia: **Bueno amigos para que sepan desde la época colonial y hasta principios del siglo XX, Caldera ha sido el principal puerto de la vertiente del Pacífico de este pais. Inicialmente en él, se realizaban operaciones de carga y descarga en bahía por medio de lanchas.

En 1910, por razones de abrigo y conformación litoral, se construyò en la ciudad de Puntarenas un muelle sobre pilotes de madera y una pequeña bodega de almacenaje. Ya para inicios de los años 30s, el muelle se sustituyó por otro con bases de acero. Además durante esa época, en la zona se estableciò el edificio de la Aduana, con una bodega principal.

Posteriormente con el paso de los años, aumentó la construcción de bodegas y atracaderos poco profundos en el muelle principal y en el lugar denominado "El Cocal", en el estero de Puntarenas.

A finales de los años 60s, a raíz del crecimiento poblacional alrededor del puerto puntarenense y del congestionamiento de buques, se manifestó la necesidad del desarrollo portuario, con miras a facilitar el comercio exterior del país, con zonas económicas con acceso por el Océano Pacífico.

**Todos:** WOW

**Eita: **Es por esa razón que surge Puerto Caldera a finales de la década de los 70s, que por su ubicación estratégica y su significado económico es seleccionado luego de varios estudios, como la mejor zona de emplazamiento para el nuevo puerto.

Caldera es inaugurado oficialmente el 17 de diciembre de 1981, durante la administración del Presidente de la República Rodrigo Carazo Odio y del Presidente Ejecutivo del INCOP Álvaro José Chen Lao.

Para inicios del año 1982, el INCOP traslada sus oficinas a Puerto Caldera e inicia sus operaciones.

El puerto se comunica mediante carretera con los principales centros productivos, industriales y agrícolas ubicados en las cercanías del la zona franca en Barranca de Puntarenas y en las provincias de Alajuela, Heredia, San José y Cartago. La ciudad capital de San José, se encuentra a una distancia de alrededor de 77 kilómetros al este, sobre la Ruta 27.

La zona de influencia del puerto para el movimiento de carga al extranjero, está orientada a destinos como Estados Unidos y Asia, entre otros.

Los principales productos operados son: contenedores, granel sólido, hierro, frutas, vehículos y de forma marginal la mercadería general y el atún, éste último al no recibir ofertas, el proceso licitatorio para llevarlo a esta terminal ocurre por iniciativa privada, actualmente, existe un proyecto de Ley en la Asamblea Legislativa de Costa Rica, suscrito con la finlidad de otorgarle la categoría de distrito a Caldera, como el sexto del cantón de Esparza,3 en virtud de que "_en esta zona opera un puerto de importaciones y exportaciones, refleja un aumento considerable de la población, del comercio, del turismo por lo que requiere una administración eficiente para obtener el desarrollo_". 4

El proyecto de distrito de Caldera contaría con los siguientes caseríos: Mata de Limón, que será la cabecera, Hacienda Salinas, Cambalache, Tivives, Caldera, Quebrada Honda, San Antonio, Cabezas, Finca Cortijo, Hacienda La Moncha, Hacienda Playa Linda, Cuesta Jocote, Finca Brazo Seco, Cascabel, Corralillo, Figueroa, Jesús María (Estación), Hacienda Mata de Guinea, Silencio, Villanueva, Guardianes de la Piedra, Alto de las Mesas.

Al escuchar la explicación , los ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos.

Después de una deliciosa cena por parte de Morelia e Iluminada , los ninjas decidieron dar un paseo.

Sobra decir que ellos , ya cuestionaban de volver a su mundo , es mas a algunos querían quedarse aquí , le parecía un mejor lugar para vivir, que el mundo donde ellos venian.

Continuara…


	11. El Festival De la Cancion - 1 parte

Capitulo 11

_**Domingo**_

_**Playa Caldera**_

_**Casa de Playa de Morelia.**_

Morelia había escuchado de un festival de la canción , para reunir fondos para ayudar a unas familias que sufrieron una inundación a causa de una subida de marea inusual, ella le aviso a todos, que participaría esa noche , todo estaba invitados, lo cual aceptaron con gusto.

Mientras después de un buen desayuno, todos decidieron irse a bañar al mar

En los vestuarios femeninos de la casa...

- Chicas tenemos que apoyar a Morelia, esta noche será como de fiesta- dijo Konan.

- Es cierto será mi primer festival que asistiré, recuerda que tenemos que compórtanos y tenemos que poner a raya a los chicos –Dijo Sakura.

- Ya chicas... por favor me da pena…ojala que asistan - respondió Morelia apenada.

- No seas tonta Morelia, claro que vamos a asistir, ya estamos, lista que tal si salimos y... ¡KONAN! exclamó la chica al ver el atuendo de su amiga - ¿Pero que llevas puesto? -

Konan iba vestida con un bañador de tirante grueso color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo superior, y en su cintura tenía atado un pareo del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. No es que le quedara mal, ya que el bañador es ajustado y le resaltaba su hermosa figura, pero para Konan era de abuela.

- ¿No me digas que piensas salir con eso? - añadió Sakura sin poder creer como se había vestido su amiga.

- No pensaran que voy a salir vestida así como ustedes ¿verdad? – dijo Morelia algo desconfiada

Y es que Sakura y Morelia lucían unos bikinis de colores muy llamativos, todo lo contrario al bañador discreto que tenía puesto la chica Akatsuki.

- Oye, en la playa todo el mundo va así vestida - razono la pelirrosa.

- Pero es que yo no tengo costumbre de ir por ahí semidesnuda - añadió Konan.

Ambas chicas se miraron, agarraron a Konan y entre las dos la obligaron a ponerse un bikini color rojo. Konan pataleo y grito, pero sus amigas no le hicieron ni caso, y prácticamente la arrastraron hacia la playa para encontrarse junto con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a los chicos, casi se le salen el corazón al verlos.

Naruto, llevaba un traje de baño color naranja, estaba sin camisa y su cuerpo reflejaba lo fuerte y atractivo que era, Itachi no se quedaba atrás llevaba uno negro con orillas blancas a los lados, Sasuke llevaba uno color rojo con orillas azules, Deidara , llevaba unas bermudas purpura , Sasori unas bermudas azules, Tobi unas bermudas negras ,hasta Pein lucia unas bermudas cortas color verdes oscuras, Kakashi lucía una color rojo y como siempre con su máscara puesta ,todos lucían sus cuerpo trabajados , acepto Kakuzu que se había puesto un camiseta gris debajo de unas bermudas de colores.

Las chicas, no podían creerlo, prácticamente tenía unos chicos atractivos ante ellas, luego miraron Eita el llevaba un traje de baño color azul estambrado.

¡Por dios, están buenísimos!" las tres suspiraron aturdidas, sintiendo sus corazones revoloteando en su pecho.

Después de la confusión, se acercaron.

Mientras Eita, Naruto los demás jugaba Voleibol, Kakashi y Pein entrenaba jugando a las peleas, cuando se dieron cuenta tenía un circulo de admiradores.

Kakashi no paraba de mirar a las chicas, Pein se sentía algo nervioso.

De pronto un altavoz sonó por toda la playa anunciando el festival de la canción esta noche en el anfiteatro de Caldera y el premio será una Cena esta noche en el Restaurante La Leda.

_**Esa Noche**_

Naruto y los demás estaban nerviosos, Eita y Morelia estaba a pudo de salir.

**Conductor:** respetable público, esta noche tenemos a un joven que nos deleitara con un clásica canción que interpreto el cantautor español Miguel Gallardo, con ustedes Eita La Salle.

De pronto los ninjas junto con el público aplaudieron

**Eita:** mi estimado público, como el conductor del festival dijo, interpretare una canción que canto el Famoso Miguel Gallardo, lamentablemente el falleció el 11 de noviembre de 2005, esto es como un homenaje para él y un regalo para ustedes.

(_La Música Comienza_)

**Eita:** _Saldré a buscar al amor__  
__con las uñas, con los dientes__  
__saldré a buscar al amor__  
__que no sea indiferente__  
__Saldré a buscar al amor__  
__a ese amor que a mí me quiera__  
__porque yo quiero a ese amor__  
__que aunque me cueste, amor sea..., Ese amor__  
__Amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Saldré a buscarte a donde quieras__  
__saldré a buscarte amor aunque me hieras__  
__Amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__saldré a buscarte mientras pueda__  
__saldré a buscarte amor aunque me duela_

_Saldré a buscar al amor__  
__Porque aún me queda ternura__  
__saldré a buscar al amor__  
__con un grito de aventura__  
__Saldré a buscar al amor__  
__a ese amor que siendo tierno__  
__tenga la fuerza del mar__  
__y el deseo de los tiempos..., A ese amor__  
__Amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__saldré a buscarte a donde quieras__  
__saldré a buscarte amor aunque me hieras__  
__Amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__amor, amor, amor, amor__  
__saldré a buscarte mientras pueda__  
__saldré a buscarte amor aunque me duelas._

(La música termina)

De pronto todo el público se levanto y aplaudió, no solo Eita canto la canción a la perfección, si no que sonó como si el mismo Miguel Gallardo la cantaba.

**Conductor:** Muy Bien y ahora para ustedes, la próxima cantante no solo cantara una canción famosa si no que es pariente de Eita La Salle, Con ustedes Morelia Saraldi La Salle.

Continuara…


	12. El Festival De la Cancion - 2 parte

Capitulo 12

##############- Anteriormente - ##############################

_De pronto todo el público se levanto y aplaudió, no solo Eita canto la canción a la perfección, si no que sonó como si el mismo Miguel Gallardo la cantaba._

_**Conductora:**__ Muy Bien y ahora para ustedes, la próxima cantante no solo cantara una canción famosa si no que es pariente de Eita La Salle, Con ustedes Morelia Saraldi La Salle._

############### Continuamos ##################################

Todos aplaudieron cuando Morelia salió al escenario, estaba nerviosa.

**Conductora**: Como dije anteriormente, Morelia es pariente del participante Eita, ahora nos interpretara una canción de la muy famosa cantante María Ostiz…

El público aplaudió.

**Morelia:** Bueno respetable público, como anteriormente dijo la conductora, voy a cantar una canción de la famosa María Ostiz, y tengo una noticia para las familia que perdieron su casa, donare 50.000, para que las familias afectadas pueda repara sus casas.

La gente aplaudió, los ninjas se sorprendieron, por la generosidad de la Chica Saraldi.

(La música comienza)

**Morelia: **_No__ Quisiera Quererte, Pero Te Quiero.__  
__Ese Castigo Tiene La Vida Mía.__  
__Por Tenerte Conmigo Me Desespero,__  
__Pero Si Te Acercaras Me Alejaría.__  
__Por Tenerte Conmigo Me Desespero,__  
__Pero Si Te Acercaras Me Alejaría.__No Quisiera Llamarte, Pero Te Llamo.__  
__Siento Mi Sangre Nueva Que Te Respira.__  
__Si Naciera Mil Veces Por Ti Naciera,__  
__Y Si Tú Me Olvidaras Me Agravaría__  
__Si Naciera Mil Veces Por Ti Naciera,__  
__Y Si Tú Me Olvidaras Me Agravaría__Dentro De Mi Corazón Estás Tú__  
__Y Nunca Podré Olvidarte.__  
__Sólo Me Queda Esta Pobre Canción De Dolor__  
__Y Así Mitigar Mi Mal...__No Quisiera Que Vengas, Pero Te Espero.__  
__Eres Como Un Castigo De Idolatría__  
__Si Vivo Por Tu Amor, Por Tu Amor Muero,__  
__Y Si Tú Te Murieras, Me Moriría.__Si Vivo Por Tu Amor, Por Tu Amor Muero,__  
__Y Si Tú Te Murieras, Me Moriría.__Dentro De Mi Corazón Estás Tú__  
__Y Nunca Podré Olvidarte.__  
__Sólo Me Queda Esta Pobre Canción De Dolor__  
__Y Así Mitigar Mi Mal...__No Quisiera Quererte… No Quisiera Quererte_

Como se esperaba, la gente aplaudió como nunca, hasta los ninjas, Naruto se maravillaba.

**Conductora: Bueno** querido público, parece que tenemos una ganadora...Morelia Saraldi La Salle.

Todos la ovacionaron.

Pero para sorpresa de la misma Morelia, la autentica María Ostiz salió a darle un trofeo y el certificado para la cena.

**María: **te felicito Morelia, no solo cantaste una de mis canciones, sino que al igual que tu primo, tu voz es igual a la mía, felicidades.

Todos hasta Morelia aplaudieron para despedir a la cantante.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la cena, Morelia se puso de acuerdo con el dueño del lugar y pagaría lo que los demás consumieran.

**Eita:** Buenos, chicos le tengo una noticia, ya averigüe el conjuro para hacerlos volver, pero lo malo es que tengo que hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde aparecieron.

Los ninjas estaba sorprendidos algunos querían volver, pero otros se cuestionaba en volver.

**Morelia**: Chicos se que es muy delicado lo que le voy a decir, pero antes que se vayan, quiero mostrarles la verdad…una verdad que ustedes no saben…que ni los mismos Kages saben…se que mis palabras no tiene sentido ahora…pero cuando regresemos a casa le mostrare una prueba que todos han sido engañados…por Madara Uchiha.

**Kakashi:** Morelia ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

**Morelia:** Chicos mejor divirtámonos por ahora….cuando llegamos a casa…tomara su decisión

Después de esas palabras, todos continuaron con la cena, pero ahora todos tenían dudas

¿Qué es lo que nos mostrara Morelia? – pensaron Todos

Continuara…


	13. Tobi, El hermano gemelo de Obito

Capitulo 13

_-anteriormente- _

_**Morelia**__: Chicos se que es muy delicado lo que le voy a decir, pero antes que se vayan, quiero mostrarles la verdad…una verdad que ustedes no saben…que ni los mismos Kages saben…se que mis palabras no tiene sentido ahora…pero cuando regresemos a casa le mostrare una prueba que todos han sido engañados…por Madara Uchiha._

_**Kakashi:**__ Morelia ¿Qué quieres decirnos?_

_**Morelia:**__ Chicos mejor divirtámonos por ahora….cuando llegamos a casa…tomara su decisión_

_Después de esas palabras, todos continuaron con la cena, pero ahora todos tenían dudas_

_¿Qué es lo que nos mostrara Morelia? – pensaron Todos_

_- Continuamos - _

**Una Semana después**

Morelia y los ninjas, habían regresado a casa, algunos agotados por el viaje, otros por las palabras de la chica Saraldi.

Morelia le dijo que descansaran hoy y que todas sus dudas serán aclaradas mañana, hizo un pequeño refrigerio, después todos se fueron a descansar.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Después de desayunar y recoger la cocina, Morelia le s pidió a todos que se sentaran.

**Morelia:** se que algunos de ustedes se han cuestionado en volver, y que lo que dije en el restaurante, los dejo con dudas, antes de contestar Tobi…

**Tobi:** Si…Morelia – san.

**Morelia:** se que para ti siempre has sido un habito pero… ¿podrías quitarte la Mascara?

**Tobi:** ¿porque quieres que Tobi se quite la máscara? Morelia – Chan.

**Morelia:** porque muchas dudas se revelaran...Por favor confía en mí.

Tobi lentamente se quito la máscara, sobra decir que todos estaba sorprendidos en especial Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** OO…Óbito.

**Morelia:** No Kakashi el no es tu amigo Óbito, aquí te presento a Tobi Uchiha Funaki, el hermano de Óbito.

Todos en especial los hermanos Uchiha, estaban sorprendidos.

**Kakashi:** pero si es el hermano de Óbito…porque nunca supe de su existencia.

**Morelia:** verán Ryunosuke Uchiha , el padre de Óbito y Tobi , los separo al nacer , cuando los médicos detectaron que Tobi parecía un leve retardo mental , por eso el actúa así y casi siempre habla en tercera persona, su padre vio que Tobi sería una vergüenza para el clan así que lo iba a mandar muy lejos , pero su esposa Miyoko tuvo una fuerte discusión con él , a causa de eso se divorciaron , por desgracia el padre de los chicos junto al consejo del Clan , logro ganar la tutela de Óbito , así que Miyoko abandono Konoha junto con Tobi , cuando Tobi tenía 10 años desgraciadamente su madre murió , Tobi quedo solo en un orfanato y para evitar que lo encontraran los del clan Miyoko se dio su apellido de soltera , Tobi Funaki es en realidad Tobi Uchiha.

Todos están de pierda, en especial Sasuke y Itachi había otro Uchiha entre ellos.

Continuara….


	14. La Verdad Oculta

Capitulo 14

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Kakashi: **__¡es es… Óbito!_

_**Morelia:**__ No Kakashi el no es tu amigo Óbito, aquí te presento a Tobi Uchiha Funaki, el hermano de Óbito._

_Todos en especial los hermanos Uchiha, estaban sorprendidos._

_**Kakashi:**__ pero si es el hermano de Óbito…porque nunca supe de su existencia._

_**Morelia:**__ verán Ryunosuke Uchiha , el padre de Óbito y Tobi , los separo al nacer , cuando los médicos detectaron que Tobi parecía un leve retardo mental , por eso el actúa así y casi siempre habla en tercera persona, su padre vio que Tobi sería una vergüenza para el clan así que lo iba a mandar muy lejos , pero su esposa Miyoko tuvo una fuerte discusión con él , a causa de eso se divorciaron , por desgracia el padre de los chicos junto al consejo del Clan , logro ganar la tutela de Óbito , así que Miyoko abandono Konoha junto con Tobi , cuando Tobi tenía 10 años desgraciadamente su madre murió , Tobi quedo solo en un orfanato y para evitar que lo encontraran los del clan Miyoko se dio su apellido de soltera , Tobi Funaki es en realidad Tobi Uchiha._

_Todos están de pierda, en especial Sasuke y Itachi había otro Uchiha entre ellos._

__-_ Continuamos -_

**Tobi**: o sea que…Tobi ¿Tiene un hermano?

**Kakashi:** No Tobi, Óbito murió hace 12 años.

**Morelia:** te equivocas Kakashi, Óbito está vivo.

**Kakashi:** ¡QUE!

**Morelia**: Si Kakashi Óbito sigue vivo , Madara en el último momento lo salvo , también fue el responsable de la muerte de Rin , Madara le hizo creer a Óbito que fuiste tú que la mataste , por eso el le está ayudando a completar el plan "Ojo de Luna" , fue el que libero al Kyuubi de Kushina el día que Naruto nació y que Minato Namikaze dio su vida junto a Kushina para salvar Konoha , fue el que te quito el ojo izquierdo Tobi , no lo recuerdas por que el uso un Jutsu para que lo olvidaras.

Todos los ninjas estaban sorprendidos, así que era Madara todo este tiempo.

**Morelia**: ustedes se preguntara por que Madara está vivo…es por su Makeru Sharingan, hay algo más que deben saber, ni siquiera el mismo óbito no sabe, es que el plan "Ojo de Luna" es en realidad, un plan para destruir el mundo ninja como lo conocen ustedes y después Madara crearía un mundo a su imagen y semejanza.

**Pein:** No puedo creerlo…pensé que con ese plan traería la paz al mundo Shinobi.

**Morelia:….**Y Óbito quería revivir a Rin, pero al final, el también fue utilizado por Madara, el no quería interferencia, pero hay algo mas Óbito después se introdujo en su cuartel y mato a Tobi, luego se hizo pasar por él, ustedes no lo notaron hasta que fue muy tarde.

Tobi estaba asustado (_Tobi no quiere morir_) – pensaba.

**Pein:** No, si podemos evitarlo, amigos tenemos que detener a Madara, no importa si morimos en el intento pero no permitiremos que ese demente se salga con la suya ¿están conmigo?

**Todos:** Claro

**Pein:** Morelia…te agradezco que nos hayas mostrado la verdad…dile a tu primo que partiremos de inmediato.

**Morelia**: El vendrá mañana…pero antes quiero que ven otra cosa antes…siéntense y vean este video.

Todos se sentaron, Morelia puso el video en el DVD.

**Morelia**:… hay otra cosa que quiero decirles, para que entiendan…el mundo ninja hace 2.000 años fue muy similar al este…

**Todos:** ¡QUE!

**Morelia:** …en este video verán cómo fue que su mundo cambio hasta ser lo que es ahora.

Morelia encendió el aparato.

**TV:** …Antes de la era del chacra y los ninja, el mundo era otro , ese mundo gozaba de una era de oro …la ciencia y tecnología estaba a la vanguardia … numerosos avances tanto en el campo de la ciencia como de la tecnología habían hecho al mundo un lugar mejor …pero todo eso cambio cuando repentinamente el 13 de septiembre del año 2012 desde el espacio exterior el cometa Zénit pierde su órbita original debido al impacto de un asteroide cuando cruzo el cinturón de asteroides entre Marte y Júpiter , por desgracia los científicos y astrólogos lo descubrieron demasiado tarde y el cometa cruza a una velocidad increíble entre la Tierra y la Luna partiendo a la mitad inexplicablemente a ésta última, modificando sus órbitas y ejes de rotación y traslación, lo que produciría una "destrucción cósmica", un desorden que cambiaría el destino y las condiciones de cada uno de los habitantes y su estilo de vida.

Al modificarse éstas condiciones, La Tierra pierde de inmediato el equilibrio natural y se vuelve un caos, los mares afectados por la destrucción de la luna, aumentan sus mareas repentinamente con olas gigantescas de kilómetros de altura arrasando con las ciudades de muchas partes del mundo, también los polos magnéticos afectados hacen que la temperatura y presión del núcleo de la tierra generen expulsiones violentas de lava y levantamientos de tierra por sismos increíbles que sepultan e incineran a innumerables ciudades, habitantes, tecnología, cultura y civilización en todo el orbe, fue el fin de la era de oro de la humanidad, también debido al desastre, eso produjo la desaparición de la mayoría los continentes actuales de la Tierra , dando como resultado el nacimiento de un nuevo continente, solo pequeñas porciones de los 5 continentes originales quedaron en el planeta.

Después del desastre, la Tierra recupera parte de su equilibrio, la Luna aún fragmentada, conserva su rotación, los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron, tuvieron que empezar de cero, con muchos sacrificios, recuperaron algo de tecnología y pudieron vivir por un tiempo en armonía, pero poco apoco la destrucción del planeta fue convertida en leyenda, pero el nuevo mundo se sumergió en pequeñas guerras.

500 años después, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki quien más tarde fue conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin) era un monje que buscaba la paz en el mundo. Es el creador del mundo ninja, del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Poseía el Rinnegan, (el Dōjutsu más poderoso de los tres existentes). Gracias a su Rinnegan, era conocido como El Sabio, Ermitaño o Profeta de los Seis Caminos.

El sabio era un monje el cual viajaba por todo el mundo, en esa época existían pequeñas aldeas las cuales peleaban constantemente por ser superiores y reconocidas por todo el mundo, el sabio buscaba la paz del mundo y que todos se llevaran bien. En esos mismos días la Bestia de Diez Colas estaba aterrorizando a todos pues la bestia es considerada el progenitor del mundo, el sabio logro enfrentarla y sellar su espíritu en su cuerpo y encerró su cuerpo físico entre las dos mitades de la luna con un gran esfuerzo, haciendo que esta se cerrara y luciera con esa gran grieta y así evitaría que la criatura volviera a la vida.

Así la paz volvió al mundo. Al pasar los años el sabio envejeció y al saber que si moría la criatura volvería al mundo y sería el fin de todo, decidió dividir la chacra de la bestia en nueve partes las cuales más adelante serian llamadas Bestias Con Cola. El sabio tuvo dos hijos a los cuales les heredo sus habilidades, a su hijo mayor le heredo los "ojos" del Sabio (su chacra de gran alcance y energía espiritual), creía que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. El hijo menor, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio (su poderosa voluntad y la energía física), creía que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor. Abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. Los cuales al fin se decidieron en terminar con esto cuando Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha combatieron y Hashirama lo ´´venció`` sellándolo en el valle del fin.

(_Termina el video_)

Todos quedaron de una pieza, nunca le había pasado por la mente, no solo que su mundo era similar al de Morelia, si no que cual era el objetivo de Madara.

**Morelia:** Madara a pesar que esta sellado, sempro la semilla del odio en el clan Uchiha, pero para romper el sello que lo aprisionaba necesita una gran cantidad de Chacra, Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes en la batalla del valle del fin liberaron a Madara.

**Naruto:** Si el teme y yo lo liberamos, lo volveremos a sellar, todos nos ayudaran ¿No es así?

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Tobi**: ¿por qué?

Los demás se giraron a mirar a Tobi, que era el que había preguntado aquello.

-Tobi, ¿cómo que por qué, hun?- preguntó Deidara rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué debemos de volver?- trató de explicarse con un tono algo menos infantil de lo normal- ¿Para volver a vivir entre las sombras, sin nadie que nos quiera ni nos apoye? Aquí hemos encontrado alguien que nos acepta, que nos ayuda sin importar que le seamos una molestia, que nos está cogiendo cariño, que ve cómo somos en verdad. ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir entonces? Yo no quiero volver.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos. Incluso Hidan y Kakuzu, se asomaron por las palabras de Tobi.

Puede que fuese la primera vez que lo decían, pero... Tobi tenía razón.

**Morelia:** Estoy de acuerdo con Tobi, pero que garantiza que Madara venga a este mundo, con el poder que adquiera con su plan podría venir y destruir este mundo también.

Todos hasta Tobi, se estremecieron ante esa posibilidad.

**Pein:** Esta decidido, mañana volveremos, no permitiremos que Madara acabe con el mundo y venga a este.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Eita logro hacer el portal, y todos estaban preparados para volver a su Hogar

Continuara…


	15. Epilogo

Capitulo 15

**__Nota __**

**_Gracias a todos por el apoyo en esta historia, gracias a Koneko - Chan Uzumaki por cederme y apoyarme y a Ananeko 123 por los alentadores comentarios y gracias a ustedes , amables lectores , aqui les presento el ultimo capitulo , decidi hacer una final mas simple , sin sobre saltos y emociones fuertes._**

**_espero que disfrutes el final de esta Historia _**

**_ATT_**

**_Jorgecr72_**

**_Costa Rica_**

_- Anteriormente - _

_**Mo****relia:**__,_ _Estoy de acuerdo con Tobi_,_ pero que garantiza que Madara venga a este mundo, con el poder que adquiera con su plan podría venir y destruir este mundo también._

_Todos hasta Tobi, se estremecieron ante esa posibilidad._

_**Pein:**__ Esta decidido, mañana volveremos, no permitiremos que Madara acabe con el mundo y venga a este._

_**Al día siguiente.**_

_Eita logro hacer el portal, y todos estaban preparados para volver a su Hogar_

__- C_ontinuamos - _

Todos estaba sorprendidos en la sala se abrió una especie de puerta y al otro lado se veía el mundo ninja.

**Pein:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darnos posada en tu casa, por aceptarnos a pesar de somos unos criminales.

**Morelia:** No se preocupen chicos, la puerta de esta casa está abierta, si vuelven algún día.

**Pein:** quiero que me hagas un favor

Morelia sintió.

**Pein:** anoche hable con Kakashi del asunto y decidimos que Tobi se quede contigo.

**Tobi:** pero Pein - Sempai.

**Pein:** Tobi…a pesar de que a veces me sacas de mis casillas…tanto a mí como al resto del grupo…te apreciamos… por eso quiero que quedes aquí... así cuidaras de Morelia y tendrás lo que en nuestro mundo nunca tuviste…una Familia.

**Morelia:** Pein ¿estas seguro?

**Kakashi:** Si ayer discutimos el asunto, falle con óbito falle a mi sensei y a Naruto, no permitiré fallar de nuevo…por favor…dale un hogar a Tobi…se lo merece.

**Morelia**: está bien…además pensaba que era lo mejor para el quedarse aquí.

**Pein:** bueno Akatsuki, es hora de volver.

**Todos Akatsuki (Menos Tobi):** Vamos.

Y cruzaron el portal.

**Kakashi:** Gracias por todo.

**Sakura**: cuídate.

**Sasuke:** hun adiós.

Y cruzaron el portal, solo quedaba Naruto.

**Naruto**: Bueno Morelia –chan, me despido.

**Morelia:** …antes que te vayas, me gustaría hablar contigo.

**Eita:** Date prisa Morelia, solo podre mantener el portal abierto por 5 minutos más.

Se alejaron un poco.

**Morelia**: hay algo que he querido confesarte…Naruto Te amo…te he amado desde que saliste en la Tv

El Uzumaki se sorprendió, el también empezó a enamorase de Morelia, simplemente Naruto se acerco y beso los labios de la chica Saraldi.

**Naruto:** yo te amo también y buscare la forma de volver.

**Eita:** Date prisa Naruto…el portal está a punto de cerrarse

**Morelia:** adiós…mi Morelia…adiós mi amor.

Y Naruto cruzo el portal y este se cerró.

Eita se acercaron a Morelia.

**Eita:** no te preocupes, ellos volverán.

**8 años después.**

Morelia estaba recogiendo los platos de una mesa, hacia poco mas de 3 años que abrió su propio restaurante y tenía un apartotel en Caldera, la fama de ella fue muy popular, Morelia se puso a pensar en Naruto.

Después de que Naruto se fue Morelia siguió con su vida de estudiante, después de la experiencia maduro más y se convirtió en una excelente estudiante, la conmoción fue cuando sus padres regresaron y vieron a Tobi pensaron que Leandro había vuelto de entre los muertos, Morelia les dijo a sus padres una historia muy convincente, Tobi fue adoptado por la Familia Saraldi La Salle, se convirtió en Tobías Saraldi La Salle.

Aixa siguió los pasos de su madre y se convirtió en una diseñadora de modas.

Las gemelas Del Prado ayudaban en el negocio familiar al igual que Eita.

Morelia se fue a estudiar gastronomía y trabajo en numerosos restaurantes, ahorro suficiente dinero y le compro el restaurante a un español que quería volver a su país, tras la muerte de su esposa.

Con ilusión y trabajo logro sacar el negocio adelante y lo amplio, ahora era la dueña del restaurante y apartotel Saraldi.

Sus padres y Tobi estaban de viaje, decidieron recorrer Europa.

De pronto sus recuerdos se rompieron cuando escucho una voz.

**¿?:** Buenas tardes.

**Morelia:** en un momento lo atiendo, que desea Señor.

**¿?**: Quiero un Miso Ramen.

Morelia se quedo de una pieza, solo conocía una persona que pediría eso, se volvió y vio a la última persona que esperaba ver, a Naruto.

**Morelia:** pero…pero.

Después de la conmoción, ambos se sentaron, después de volver, se prepararon para enfrentar a Madara, que le había advertido a los Kages que la 4° guerra ninja comenzaba, después de muchas batallas al final lograron vencerlo con la ayuda de todos.

Naruto le explico a Morelia que finalmente fue reconocido como lo que era un héroe.

Poco tiempo después, fue nombrado el Rokudaime Hokage, pero sentía que ese sueño de toda la vida, ya no tenía valides, así que hace poco convoco una reunión y nombro a Konohamaru como el séptimo Hokage.

Naruto le dijo a Morelia que Sasuke y Sakura se casaron y que están por tener a su segundo hijo y que Itachi se fue a vivir el al aldea de la media luna.

Que Pein se convirtió en el líder de la aldea de la lluvia, se caso con Konan y tiene un hijo.

Los demás decidieron hacer sus vidas y después de la guerra perdieron contacto con Naruto y los demás.

Kakashi sigue ciento un jonin pervertido.

Morelia no podía creerlo, al final todo salió bien.

**Naruto:** si te preguntas como volví, fue tu primo el me dio en un papelito un conjuro para volver…a sí que dime Morelia Saraldi…a pesar del tiempo pasado…quieres ser mi esposa.

Naruto se puso de rodillas y le mostro una cajita con un hermoso anillo.

**Morelia:** SI NARUTO QUERO SER TU ESPOSA.

Y ambos se besaron, cerraron el restaurante y se fueron a caminar a la orilla del mar abrazados.

Morelia ahora estaba más feliz que nunca.

Ahora se sentía completa tenia al amor de su vida y pensar que todo comenzó con una explosión y su casa estuvo infectada de ninjas, al final todo salió bien.

Ella ahora pensaba que con Naruto a su lado su futuro sería mejor.

FIN

_**Gracias a Todos , espero hacer o adaptar otra historia como esta.**_


End file.
